Dawn of Thunder : Strange Conclusions
by Tyr44
Summary: The Endeavor, the first RSS Prometheus is sent to scout local space. Instead, they find a war of extermination as the Aschen move on a local race. Will the Tau'ri be able to save their new friends from the Aschen? Or will another potential ally be lost?
1. Prologue

**Okay just a few notes, this is a backstory for the Thundersdawn Verse by Chaos Eternus, so for those who want the entire story, or just a good read, the authors profile and story list is here www . without the space (fanfiction doesn't seem to let me post hyperlinks :S)**

**Also, this IS my first full attempt at story writing, so be honest on how it goes and I'll take it from there.**

**Tyr**

**Disclaimer: The Thundersdawn Concept belongs to ChaosEternus  
Original characters, concepts in this story belong to me  
Stargate SG-1, Star Trek and characters/concepts from any other crossover within do NOT belong to either of us, we're just borrowing them people. **

**Prologue**

Orbit above Alpha Prime

Captain Davis of the Royal Space Service, formerly of the Royal Australian Navy starred out of one of the numerous windows of his ship, the shadows of the world below him masked the metallic grey armour of thehis ship, first of the British Prometheus class cruisers, from the trading with the SGC, but even after all the paper work, acquiring the rights for the design, which the RSS have already had for nearly 5 years, it was them that built the ship, and indeed modified into the class Prometheus II. His ship was on a mission much similar to its name sake, to explore the mysteries of a new territory, in hopes of finding a new land for his people to expand their reaches in this hostile galaxy, his ship was known as the _Endeavour_.

Ever since the discovery of the hyper-barrier, the RSS and SGC continued to explore the insides of the sphere in hopes of finding the gem inside, the Ancient fleet that engaged in a war over one thousand years ago. However, his ship fresh out of dry-docks was sent on a mission that the Tau'ri alliance had put on hold for a multiple of reasons, mainly lack of ships. A _Dauntless_ Class as surprisingly not appropriate, giving its speed advantage over the other classes of vessels available, for they needed a ship that could serve as a multi-functional explorer, and given the multiple research labs, medical bay and launch bay, a _Prometheus_ was decided.

However the SGC's ships except for one were either on defensive duties or helping in the search of the ancient fleet, his ship was decided to take this mission as a shakedown cruise. Davis thought back to when he was just a mere patrol vessel captain, with the highest priority to merely prevent Illegal immigrants entering his nations borders, all in all an extremely boring job. But that changed 2 and a half years ago.

Skeptical at first of course, when he was offered the job, but then again anyone would be, wormholes? Hyperspace? He was the captain of a naval frigate not a theoretical physicist. But after being teleported from ST Athan to another planets orbit no less, his mind was definitely open to change. First he began simulations at ST Athans training facilities, before giving an actual experience as the XO Prometheus, under Captain Pendergast for the basic 8 months training period, as well as an additional 2 as the ships captain when Pendergast was on long-term shore leave when his wife gave labor. But most of the duty was served to patrol the Sol System, when the hyperdrives of the Prometheus class vessels failed. But when the construction of the RSS08 was announced, Davis was offered the command.

That was over a year ago, luckily a small part of his original crew had also been transferred to the RSS, and were all ready to be moved onto the cruiser class.

However, being in charge of a ship that would make his _ANZAC_ class look like a canoe in comparison, was now forced to patrol the out lying systems and evaluate them for further colonization. He currently resided in the Alpha Centauri system, if he was shocked but the amount of influence the SGC and RSS had in the Sol system, he was flabbergasted by what he saw in Alpha Centauri. Two colonized worlds, both with alien humans as well as his own kind, ships of all description flying by at over 50,000 km per second, it was almost too much for ones mind.

There his ship was to gather the escorts of 8 F-302 class medium attack fighters and begin his search in the 40 Eridani system, then onto Sirius, Tau Ceti, and finally Wolf 359 before heading back to _Thundersdawn_. In the mean time, he had a jump to make.

"Ensign Veers engage hyperdrive to the Eridani System, maximum speed, I want to see what this thing can do on full burn." He ordered

The young ensign grinned "Aye sir, engaging at max speed."

The purple vortex of hyperspace came into view, as the _Endeavour_ was sucked into the maelstrom, and the swirling blue distortions within.


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 1- Explanations**

Hyperspace-On transit to the Eridani System

Lieutenant Commander Wellings, first officer of the Endeavour, was studying the local area of space, it seemed that the Tau'ri didn't really know much about their backyard. Unlike most of the crew, she wasn't from the British Commonwealth, she was American. She formerly served as the weapons officer of the Prometheus when Davis first joined the Tau'ri Navy. She wondered why a RSS was given a XO position of an American ship, he wasn't even British in the first place! But over the period of time she served under him, she learned he was an able officer, and more then enough to have command of any ship in the Tau'ri. It took some fiddling on his behalf to let her join the Officer exchange program on such short notice but then aga….

"Sir we're picking up hyperspace activity in Eridani!" announced the Ops station, cutting the commanders thoughts off.

"How much?" The Captain asked

"A lot, they're is quite a bit of in system traffic as well, none match Goa'uld or Cylon energy signatures, or anything else we've seen for that matter."

"So it's a first contact situation then, better make best impression possible." He replied

"I'm also picking up weapons fire from two distinct sources, I think it's a major fleet engagement." Reported the Lieutenant at Ops

Davis grimaced slightly, "Noted, how far we from the system?" he asked navigation

"2 more minutes until we're within range of the battle." Replied Lieutenant Hunter.

"Okay then" he sighed softly before pushing a random button on his console " All hands this is the Captain speaking, looks like our shake-down cruise has turned into a combat trial , some have previously served under me, some have not, but I trust everyone of you to live up to the expectations of your captain and ship, you were picked because you were the best in your fields, and now we get to test those skills, live up to those expectations to the best of your abilities and you'll survive to see tomorrow, captain out." He said into the inter-ship communications "as soon as we exit hyperspace, I want shields up and weapons ready." Davis ordered.

The tactical officer nodded "Aye sir"

Eridani System, Aschen Mothership Orbit over Eridani 2

The commander stood silently, watching as his ships were pouring more destruction onto the primitive ships that were once welcomed as brothers to his people, they felt no remorse as their ships were gutted and disintegrated into nothingness, for their friendship was of a time that seemed so long ago. That friendship began with the push that these people gave to the Aschen needed to reach their place in this galaxy, but that was nearly a millennium ago, and apparently people change in time. Eons ago the Aschen were a slave people to the goa'uld, taken from earth nearly 6 thousand years ago, it was not until 1500 years ago, when a single ship of highly unusual design, entered orbit and engaged the Ha'tak guarding the world that they first knew of salvation. The battle was a short one as it soon appeared that the alien vessel could not beat the Ha'tak let alone defend itself against the goa'uld Mothership, so they did a desperate maneuver, they rammed their ship into the Ha'tak, while the survivors evacuated to the surface and melded in with the Aschen people. While the home world did not have a stargate for the sheer luck that it was moved onto the Ha'tak mere days before the engagement, there was still a significant number of jaffa occupying the world, and with their god taken away from them, they turned their rage on the Aschen people. But the alien people began secretly aiding his own, covertly taking their world back using strange and magical devices that were as powerful if not more then the Jaffas, soon a world wide war was fought between the Aschen and the jaffa, through overwhelming numbers the resistance took back their world. The people who aided were a long sort after mystery, they gave cryptic answer to their existence and culture, as they believed by this act that helped his world had poisoned its development way out of hand, and his people had sort to correct it, it was not till years long past that they informed the Aschen of their true name, they were known as the Vulcans.

Apparently they were one of the few people not tainted by the goa'uld, only recently exiting a civil war that devastated their home world and surrounding colonies. Only through careful rebuilding that could have taken thousands of years be complete, did they once again reach out to the stars. For the losers of said war, were disgusted at the teaching of Surak, and left to find a new world to inhabit, stealing the few remaining ships the Vulcans had. But that was nearly a century ago, and they once again began looking to the stars in hopes of finding new life and worlds to explore. The ship that had engaged the goa'uld was on such a mission and as they came across the Aschen system, they were shocked, or as shocked as an emotionless race could be. Immediately they came to the aid of his people, and in doing so doomed themselves live among the Aschen.

But by doing this they adapted and soon melded the two societies into one, the relatively small populations of both people became one through breeding with one another. After nearly one thousand years they developed into what they are now, the emotionless logical people that have developed at a pace that soon that lead them to space travel in but a few centuries. It was not long until they made contact with their precursors, and discovered that little physical resemblance remained, though they still both followed the same paths of Surak, and the two species lived in relative harmony.

However the Aschen became arrogant as they grew in power, they believed that younger species could be manipulated to benefit their own species. They went through vigorous studies of medical science to achieve this goal. The Vulcan's disagreed with this, to put it lightly, and severed all ties with the Aschen. That was over 400 years ago. By then the Aschen Confederation grew to 30 'member' worlds, and were almost successful in gaining control of the Terran homeworld if not for the their studying of Volian history, and undermining their plot. Even so with their offering of stargate addresses his people hoped to expand at a rate faster then ever, but discovered something so powerful that not even they could stop it. The Aschen system was now engulfed in a black hole, with 4 billion people trapped in its effect that would take years for the planet to be truly destroyed, only the few actual Aschen colony worlds and starship crews escaped the horrible fate. They would not let this action go without vengeance, a retribution that would devastate the people known as the Tau'ri.

Despite the lack of diplomatic relations, the Aschen continued to watch over the Vulcan people, and watch them slowly fall behind the Aschen in terms of technology, military and space. This led them to believe they could be easily conquered if that ever needed to happen, and now they did. The Vulcan's, sensing the weakness of the Aschen once their home world was taken out of the equation, began a campaign to destroy the systems under Aschen protection, but they did not realize how ineffective their weapons were against Aschen shielding, and soon the war was turned into a defensive one for them. The now Supreme Leader Molum ordered the remaining fleet to engage Vulcan Prime and then to engage the world called Earth and make sure they suffer for what they did to his people.

"Commander Gerol, hyperspace signature detected by long range radar, they'll be here in 30 seconds." The navigation officer reported calmly.

"Is it Aschen or Vulcan?"

"Neither, the speed is much faster then anything we could achieve, it also seems to have goa'uld technology, as well as another more advanced kind, nothing that matches our database."

_Interesting, I had not anticipated that their were any space faring races other then the Aschen, Vulcans or Andorians, it is highly unlikely that this is a coincidence, it seems our ancestors have friends after all_. Gerol thought to himself "An unknown threat, most likely an ally of the Vulcan's, but we shall establish first contact procedures as we always have." The commander ordered

"Yes sir, they're exiting hyperspace now." The vortex appeared amongst the battle of Eridani, as the _Endeavour_ charged in with full weapons and shields charged.


	3. Battle of Eridani

**Chapter 2-Battle of Eridani **

Endeavour

"Sir were detecting 47 vessels, 3 of which match a signature in our database." A Lieutenant announced

"And it is?" asked Davis

"Aschen sir," a few members of the bridge shifted slightly, they had heard how the Aschen almost unleashed a subtle attack on earth, by offering technology that would secretly cause the humans to lose all fertility, and leave the species dead, and earth in the complete hands of the Aschen.

"Would they recognize our ship?"

"Negative, the first _Prometheus_ was barely under construction at the time of first co…sir their hailing us." The communications officer quickly announced

"On-screen."

The view turned to Gerol on his command deck he seemed taken back by the image of humans, after all the Tollan were non-existent, what other humans had starships? "Greetings to you from the Aschen people, we recommend that you leave the immediate area, this foe would likely consider you a target, and we are unable to protect you."

"I'm Captain James Davis of the RSS _Endeavour_, from what I can see, you're slaughtering the enemy, and it's their planet, all evidence pointing to the fact that your invading this world, we can't let you continues that without understanding why?"

Gerol nodded in acknowledgement," this people committed a heinous crime against our own, they dared to attack us when we were almost destroyed after our homeworld was devastated, they slaughtered our people, and even took over our protectorate worlds, we cannot let this action go unpunished."

"From what I understand your 'protectorate worlds' are nothing more then farming colonies to feed the Aschen people, after you took over them," Davis said angrily

Gerol raised one eye-brow, "How would you know such a thing, all the worlds we have meet have joi…..your Tau'ri are you not? You are the reason our home world is gone, and for that we shall have our vengeance against your own." The screen fazed out, to reveal the Aschen flagship turning around and firing bursts of energy fire at the _Endeavour._

"Well that didn't go well," muttered Wellings, as the ship was rocked by fire

"All fighters launch and engage the frigate-size ships, well handle the big one" Ordered Davis

The 8 F-302's exited through the launch bay, but they were used as anti-fighters support, not to take on frigates that technology that all indications point to being superior in nearly all ways, they were only their to keep them occupied until Endeavour could finish off the Mothership and rid of its little brothers.

Gauss rounds hammered into the Aschen Mothership, slamming against their shield that barely seemed fazed from the attack, and continued firing pulse blasts at the Endeavour, which was dodging the fire as best it could. It fired a broadside off with its port gauss cannons, before its torpedo tubes opened and firing a full salvo of sparrow missiles at the same point. This caused the shields burst open, sensing victory the _Endeavour_ fired a second salvo, only for the shields to quickly regenerate right in front of them.

The fighters were fairing much worse, 2 fighters were destroyed, 1 of which ejected, even with the extra missile payload over the lancers, the interceptors were just that, designed to eliminate fighters and gunboat sized vessels, not ones that were 150 metres long, with technology that was now clearly thought and tested to be superior in almost every aspect to anything Tau'ri. They were hard pressed to do any damage at all to the capital ships, and continued to fire against the shields , several of the alien vessels joined the engagement, and fired several disruptor beams at the ships, doing little to no effect, they could only hope that the_ Endeavour_ could finishing dealing with the Mothership soon….


	4. Contact of the Unexpected Kind

**Chapter 3-Contact, of the unexpected kind**

Mothership

Gerol was impressed, but he obviously didn't show it, the Tau'ri had built a ship, while quite small, was able to cause quite significant damage to his ships shields, even scoring a small shot against the hull, not many could do that and yet it still was able to take more punishment, but now was time to end this menace once and for all "All _Degerus_ Class ships regroup around the Mothership and prepare to engage the human vessel." Soon he would finally rid himself of any resistance and finally take Vulcan, it had taken to many lives and time as it is.

Endeavour

"Shit" swore Davis, as the small vessels regrouped with their bigger brother with the F-302's firing desperately from behind, he knew that they were preparing to overwhelm his ship, now it was all or nothing. His shields were basically gone those pulse blasts ripped open a hole while they were firing the missile salvos, and even with the 4th generation reactive armour, he doubt his armour could take the full blast of 3 of those vessels. Luckily this ship had an advantage over all other ships in the Tau'ri fleet.

"Ensign, prepare to fire the all Gauss cannons at max rate of fire, if we concentrate all fire on the shield generator, we might break through and take it out."

"Eye sir, all 4 cannons are ready to fire on your order."

"Good, all fighters, keep their guns off us, this might take a while"

"Roger that, Captain, moving in now."

"Ensign, fire at will."

Battle of Eridani

Both duel mounted turrets adjusted to fire on the generator, 4 explosive shells were fired, impacting 3 microns after launch, barely one and a half seconds later another 4 fired, then another 4, and another 4 more, the ship continued to fire while holding up against the enemy fire as best it could.

Meanwhile

The fighters were flying circles around all 3 ships, hoping to keep the targets on themselves and off the Endeavour. One particular pilot though of a dangerous, if not insane idea. He stopped right off the Motherships shield perimeter, charged up hyperdrives and dived in the jump hole. The 3 metre distance jump was without a doubt, the most difficult move to make for any pilot, and in a lancer literally suicide, he thanked god that the Endeavour didn't make the switch and stuck to the default F-302's.

Missile hits were showing on the scanners of every fighter, congrats were sent to the lone pilot for his daring move, but then again, he always was a crazy bastard.

Aschen Mothership

This was not good. Those words played over in Commander Gerol's mind almost continuously. Those detestable primitives, have overcome his shields, and unleashed that small craft to wreak havoc across his ship. His Mothership wasn't designed to defend against them, and his frigates wouldn't risk damaging the Mothership in an attempt to obliterate the enemy. And with that command ship firing railgun rounds almost constantly, he doubted the shields could hold for much longer.

"Can we attempt to evade?"

The ship rocked hard, "Negative, our ion engines were taken out by those fighters, hyperdrive isn't in much better shape." Said a random crew member

"Can the Degerus initiate a jump point for us to follow?" asked the weapons officer.

"It is possible Commander, I suggest we take that course of action if we want to survive!" The young women at the helm suggested loudly, to overcome the sounds that damaged the highly sensitive Aschen hearing, caused by the constant pounding by the human ship.

"Do it, in the mean time give our 'friends' here a gift, release the shield generator an….

Battle of Eridani

The shields were almost gone when the unexpected happened, the generator just burst off, just when the last of the explosive shells ran out. The fighters stopped engaging, if only just for a second, that's when the Aschen made their move.

Mothership

"Jump to hyperspace, NOW!" was all that Gerol said, as the crew of all three ships followed their orders.

Battle of Eridani

Space warped, and fractured, when the vortex opened once again. The Tau'ri crew immediately doubled their efforts in the destruction of the Mothership, but it was too late, the jump to hyper was made by all three ships, closing the vortex behind them.

Endeavour

The crew drew a collective sign of relief, they had driven off the Aschen from Eridani, but they would return, most likely in greater numbers and greater strength, but they still didn't know who these aliens were, the ships were an unusually design, but then again most ships they see are unusual, they were all mainly cone shaped, with a circular pylon at the widest point the communications officer was a known sci-fi fan, and he as having a hard time believing what he saw, but that was impossible they already saw them through the integrate, but here?

"Ensign open a channel to the alien vessels, its time for first contact and we need a place to repair the damage to the cannons."

The ensign shook himself out of thought and returned to the task at hand "Aye sir, channel open……their replying"

The view of the grouping of coned ships turns quickly into the stoic image of a nearly human being, if not for the curled eyebrows, pointed ears and the obvious aura of calmness, you would think he was human. He then raised his hand from his cloak, and separated his finger into 2 groups "Live long and prosper, greetings to you strangers, we can not thank you enough for saving our people from the Aschen, ones who once called us brot….." he stops as he notices that every member of the crew jaw had dropped, he continued by asking intrigued and confused by the reaction.," Is there a problem?"


	5. Making Friends

**Chapter 4-Making Friends**

4 Days After Battle of Eridani

It took a whole lot of convincing, mainly by someone actually showing the Vulcans an episode of Enterprise to the Vulcans, but now they were convinced that something was strange here, many of the events depicted never happened. For one they never even heard of earth until 4 days ago, let alone observed them. And many of the species that were told of they had no idea, Klingons? Tellarite? It was a very confusing and frustrating situation, luckily by the Endeavour driving the Aschen off, the Vulcans were more then willing to initiate diplomatic relationships, beginning with the telling of the history between the two races.

Ambassador Su'vok started the meeting, he was an extremely quick witted being, even by Vulcan standards, he took his job seriously and expected his counterpart, the lucky Captain Davis, to do the same

He began with the explanation, "Long ago, when our people first discovered hyperdrive, one of our vessels, the Ser'ak reported they had discovered an alien vessel in orbit a world nearly 200 light years from Vulcan, we initiated first contact with them and the situation turned hostile, the vessel immediately fired on the Ser'ak, and with its limited armament returned fire." He sighed "The entire conflict lasted a few dozen seconds before we lost contact with the vessel, we dared not return to help them, if one of our very few armed vessels was eliminated with such ease then nothing else we had would make much difference."

Davis nodded, understanding the logic behind the situation "please continue"

"Fortunately it was discovered that most of the crew managed to make fall on the planet before ramming into the hostile vessel, and the crew discovered a subjected people, very similar in physiology to yourselves," taking the time to notice the similarities, "yes these people do look like your own, logical dictates that it would be a lost colony captured by those 'jaffa'?"

Davis shook his head "No, from what you describe, this world was a goa'uld slave planet and it was one of their ships that attacked you, they are known for being somewhat….fanatical."

Su'vok nodded slightly, "yes I can very well believe, but continuing on, the survivors managed to spread amongst the population and slowly developed them to a level that they could fight back the goa'uld with, it was a bloody conflict at that, only 6000 people survived, but they prevailed and began to rebuild their society under the teachings of Surak and began to adapt Vulcan technology to their own."

"It was not until 300 of your years ago that the Vulcan Confederation made official contact with these people, apparently their first hyperspace vessel made a direct jump to Vulcan, and a trusting relationship was born between my people….and the Aschen."

This is when Davis raised an eye-brow himself _gee, didn't see that coming _he thought sarcastically "But that doesn't explain why you've started shooting each other, what happened to cause a war between your two people?" he asked

Su'vok nodded gravely "while our two people prospered as one, the Aschen became arrogant with their power, they believed they should interfere with the younger races development, give them a boost as you would say, but that was not enough for them, for their world was not enough to stabilize their current population, so they covertly turned these worlds under them into farming colonies, by reducing the birthrate of the people down to nearly 1, we could not tolerate such an action and immediately cut relations to the Aschen, in hopes that this would cause them to think over this mistake."

"I take it, it didn't work did it?"

"No, it only caused them to begin research into medical technologies on a massive scale, now that they could not rely on our then extensive knowledge on the subject. By doing so they hoped of accelerating the process of subjection even further, by then their technological growth surpassed ours, and left us in a state of dismay because of it."

Davis pulled out a laptop from his carry-case, entered a few keywords and passed it to Su'vok, "I've been doing some research into the Aschen from our own knowledge, and apparently they tried to pull the same stunt on us about 8 years ago, it failed due a little of temporal manipulation from a group of our people from the future."

Su'vok raised an eyebrow, as if he was going to ask, but shook the thought off and continued reading through the reports made by General Hammond "So you are the people that unleashed the black hole upon the Aschen?" he asked

Davis was taken back, "We didn't intend them to lie to use, it was a failsafe to ensure that they didn't screw us over, I mean how were we sup…." He was cut off by the ambassador

"Your own species are responsible for the downfall of another, if it was anyone but the Aschen, or these goa'uld you speak of, we would cut relations with you completely." He took considered what to say next, it would be illogical to lose such an ally for doing something that his people would do themselves, if only for the greater good, "however we have known of the Aschens arrogance long before you, it is why we left them to their own means in the first place, but because of this act they have begun a campaign of destruction against my people."

Davis sighed "why do I get the feeling you want our help then?"

"Captain, we are no longer a warlike species, we have grown from that stage early in our development, and now it may lead us to our downfall, while we have an armed fleet, you have seen for yourself how ineffective they are against the Aschen. Please if your people were able to spare but 3 more vessels to aid us, we would be eternally grateful, and as such we will offer some of our technology to you." It didn't matter, holding the emotions or not, Davis could see the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"But what sort of technology could you off…." Once again he was cut off when an aide of the ambassador teleported into the room in a flash of light.

The quick and agile Vulcan mind of the ambassador came up with an appropriate conclusion, "I believe Captain that would be an ideal example."


	6. Breather Period

**Chapter 5-Breather Period**

Orbital Repair bay, Vulcan Low Orbit

Commander Wellings was inspecting the damage done to the ship. They got off lucky, with only minor hull damage, though the shields and armour were almost completely blown away. A repair at Thundersdawn would be needed, luckily that's just where they were headed next.

Several Tau'ri and Vulcan engineers were studying over the Aschen shield generator. It was scanned extensively for any form of trap, it seemed rather foolish of them to let go of an extremely advanced technology, even to use it as a distraction for escape. After 4 days testing, it was brought to a secure location in the Eridani Oort Cloud, for extensive study into its capabilities. Personally she'd love to incorporate it onto the ship, it was incredible how fast the shields regenerated. From what most of them Engineers could speculate, Aschen shielding lacked the overall capacity of Tau'ri and Goa'uld shielding, but made up for it in its regenerative powers. Lieutenant Reese, who helped to incorporate the Ion Cannons into a Tau'ri format, was even baffled at the complete incomparability with Tau'ri techbase.

"Ensign as soon as the we've gathered our personal together, report to the captain that were ready to go." The commander ordered to the beta shift comm. Officer, it seems Ensign Yates, the alpha duty officer, was having a ball down on Vulcan, as well as several dozen other officers in their rest break. Seems the whole RSS was filled with trekkies these days….

"Aye sir, the captain said we're going to pick up a few additional crewmembers for the Journey to Alpha, and see if we can pick up a few reinforcements." He pauses before looking to the commander "Take it negotiations went well then?" he asked with a smirk.

The commander gave one of her own ",guess we'll find out for sure, when the captain comes back won't we?"

Vulcan Capital

"So then we come to an agreement, several of our officers will accompany you to your colony system, and help to acquire help from you military, in exchange for our complete star maps?" asked the Ambassador

Davis nodded, "That's about as much as I can offer you as of this moment, I would need permission of my superiors for an exchange of technology, but with the study of the shield generator by both our people, it should lead to build a form of trust between us both."

"I agree completely, it is a shame I would not be able to join you, fortunately my assistant here would be of sufficient aid," he indicated to the young Vulcan next to him "Soval has served my being as well as his people faithfully, I hope he could be as equal help to you." They all rose from the table as Su'vok "I wish you both well on your journey to Tau'ri space." He raised his hand and split the fingers between the middle and ring fingers in Vulcan custom "Peace, and long life."

Both Soval and Davis returned the gesture "Live long and prosper." As Su'vok was beamed out of the building to who knows where. Soval turned to the captain "I was unaware you knew of our traditions captain."

Davis grinned "oh trust me, most of my people know of you better then you know yourself Soval." He walked of to the launch bay to his shuttle, when Soval raised an eyebrow in confusion, before following.

Meanwhile…

The 3 Aschen starships emerged out of hyperspace, battered to put it lightly. The Mothership barely holding itself together, they traveled at barely 500c to the nearest outpost to repair and report to Molum of the Tau'ri threat. Gerol, who was known for his lack of emotional control, was quite enraged at what the pitiful humans did to his ship, one of the few remaining Sersopian command ships that remained. But his anger was a cover for the fear that was slowly enveloping him, if the humans could do this damage with just one little ship, what could an entire fleet do? His people must prepare for another battle, to ensure the Aschen will rule and prosper in this galaxy when the Tau'ri are a distant memory.

"Commander, Supreme Ruler Molum is ready for conference with you, asking an explanation why this message is not coming from Vulcan." The intercom informed him. _Sarcastic as ever Molum, it was your fault the our home world is in such a state, and with the odds turning against us, it will cause your own downfall._

"Put him through my quarters mid-officer." Gerol ordered, as the verbal war began.


	7. Going Home

**Chapter 6-Going Home**

Vulcan High Orbit

"It intrigues me captain, humans and indeed, other goa'uld slave species are spread throughout the galaxy, but what of us?"

The captain turned to him with a confused expression "What do you mean?"

"Well, since discovering many human worlds, we suspected that they were planted by another more advanced race, which from your explanations proved to be true, we have also discovered other races throughout our local space, most noticeably the Andorians, which I believe you are already familiar with?" he continues on the captains nod, "the majority of which are humanoid, but none of them have ever encountered the Goa'uld within any of our respective spaces, only on deep space expeditions."

'Your point Mr. Soval?" the captain asked

"The goa'uld must have noticed us, and realizing that we could not possibly have caused much a threat until recent technological advancements, why have they not attacked us?"

Davis stopped walking, _I never thought of that _he pondered "I must admit, the thought never did come to me, perhaps your members of the protected planets treaty?" he asked

Soval merely raised an eyebrow, the equivalent of a 'no, please explain, cause I have no bloody clue what your on about' in Vulcan body language.

They continued walking while Davis explained "There is a race of extremely advanced beings known as the Asgard, who are in a uneasy pact with the goa'uld in the defense of certain worlds that prevent the goa'uld system lords for attacking, unless they want to unleash the wraith of the Asgard on themselves, which I can guarantee they don't want." He smirked, remembering the videos he'd seen of an Asgard battlecruiser in action. "We know there were 26 worlds in the treaty, which included earth for a time, but since the system lords are no longer a factor, the two remaining goa'uld powers, Maktenos and Anubis are free to attack any of those worlds. Luckily they're still caught up nuking each other into oblivion, and neither of them would want to face the wraith of the Asgard, which gives us the opportunity to build up our fleet and gain allies to fight against whoever wins in their little battle of egos."

Soval just nodded in understanding "We have heard of the Asgard from several of the people we have meet, we have yet to meet them in person, but it has been many Vulcans ambition in life to do so." They finally reached the bridge as Davis sat in the captains chair, while Reilly moved over to her station, "However, does that not leave my people, and for that matter several dozen other races, open for attack from either of these goa'uld?" Soval asked.

Davis nodded gravely "unfortunately yes, that's why we are trying to gain allies and strength in hopes of fighting back the inevitable war that will soon come."

"I'd be more worried about the Aschen then the goa'uld for now, their likely going to be pissed for what we did to their Mothership." Reilly speculated

"I don't think they can get angry off commander" Davis said grinning

The XO rolled her eyes," you know what I mean captain."

"Sir engineering's reported they've done the best they could at repairing the damage and that were looking at a pretty big refit at _Thundersdawn_." The comm. officer reported.

"Well with no further delays, I believe now would be the best time to leave." The young Ambassador said.

Davis sighed "Peters isn't going to be happy with this, prepare to jump, Sol System."

"Aye sir, course plotted, and ready to engage on your mark." Veers reported

"Jump."

The silver ship that stood out among the bronze, and hazel of Vulcan design, accelerated towards the forming hyperspace window, flying right into the haze, disappearing into hyperspace.

Meanwhile

Unsuspected by the gathering of engineers and scientists, a signal was detected by the generator, it began with its selected task with extreme efficiency, the Vulcans and humans would not know its purpose until it was too late, and then it would be their downfall in the battle to come…


	8. Preperations

**Chapter 7-Preparations**

Sol System

Several thousand kilometres from its final destination, space opened up once more, for the Endeavour to emerge into real-space. Staring out to mars, all you could see was a shining light that stood against the darkness of the usually red planet. The closer they got, the more defined, the lights turned into many, and those lights into many more. Soon a single structure was apparent beyond all other surroundings. It was Thundersdawn.

The Endeavour cruised into position. 10 kilometres off the station.

"Thundersdawn, this is the Endeavour, we ran into some trouble, we'll need a run over, new armour especially." Davis reported

He was greeted by Commodore Peters, a clear scowl on her face _damn she noticed the rather large gash_ Davis smirked inwardly to himself "It took you 5 days to rip apart that ship of yours, not to mention force us into yet another war we're not prepared for ." The commodore started.

Reilly lips made the smallest hint of a smile, "It wasn't all bad ma'am, we did managed to get a few new friends."

Peters raised an eyebrow "So we've heard, care to enlighten me as to who?" she was answered when the ambassador removed his cloaks hood, clearly revealing his Vulcanoid features.

"Is this sufficient example to you, Commodore?" Soval asked. Noting on her rank from what the crew had told him.

Like the default reaction of the Endeavour, she and many of the bridge crew that took notice, were gaping widely. It took her a good 10 seconds for her to mutter out the words "Slip 8, five hours."

Davis nodded, as Veers lead the ship into the repair bay, secretly grinning at the whole thing.

The next day

With the thin layer of reactive armour plates being placed over the Trinium hull of the Endeavour, it gave the crew some R&R time until the Endeavour, and hopefully some extra Reinforcements could come to the Vulcans aid.

Admiral Thompson stood over his desk, facing both Captain Davis and ambassador Soval, studying the Vulcan carefully. "They destroyed your flagship as a declaration of war?"

Soval nodded "And many of its escorts, those that managed to escape were extensively damaged, however they gave us at least some warning of the future conflict." He looked down, finding it hard to explain the amount of death his people suffered. "In the 3 month war, 85 million Vulcans have died, many who were civilians on our out lying colonies."

Thompson and Davis were both appalled, and they didn't hide it. "They attacked civilian targets?"

Soval nodded gravely "It was quick and devastating, their bio-weaponry caused a compete loss of Vulcan life on any world in 20 minutes of deployment. If it wasn't for your arrival, our home world would have suffered the same fate." He reached into his cloak, pulling out a holographic projector, it displayed a detailed analysis of an Aschen ship design. "This is an Aschens bio-weapons platform, while they're ability to manufacture biological weapons is severely hampered, the High Council believes that this one alone has the ability to deploy many more planet-killers, as you call them."

"Looks like we're dealing with a super-weapon, I take it this is what you want us to take out?" Thompson assumed.

"It would be more prudent of us to ask you to help defend our home world in the coming battle first, it is likely they will send the weapon after us in the next attack." He pressed several keys on the holograms interface. Changing the view to the 2 other known Aschen ship designs. "The larger of the two shown is the Sersopian class command cruiser, mainly used as flagships in Aschen taskforces, and as you captain well know, extremely difficult to eliminate with a single ship. Our current estimates believe the Aschen have 46 such ships left, leaving the bulk of the fleet to this craft." He once again changes the image to the frigate. "The Degerus class fast attack ship, a much smaller threat one on one, but they battle in numbers. Current estimates leads us to believe they Aschen have at least 300 such vessels." The ambassador turns off the projector with a single key, leaving the former green glow of the hologram to dissipate.

Thompson sighed "I admit we can't deny the threat the Aschen represent, but to say our fleet is cut thin would be an understatement, with half our forces either assigned to defend Edonia, Alpha or here, the colonials are still going through refits and construction, not to mention half of SGC's fleet is off in a crusade in the hyper barrier. All we can spare is a few Ha'taks, MTB's and fighters."

Davis was the first to respond "Sir, if we can pull it off right, that should be all we need, we managed to force 3 ships out with just the Endeavour and its F-302's, the Vulcan ships could potentially be a threat to their frigates if they concentrate all fire on one ship at a time, while we handle the Motherships."

The admiral of the fleet nodded grimly, "Let's hope this plan works gentlemen, because after the Vulcans, we know who the Aschen will be after…

Thundersdawn

It wasn't going to take long for the replacement armour to finish, but it sure as hell felt like it for the crew of the Endeavour. With the slow build up of the fleet taking place, it was decided that a portion of the available fighters remaining in Alpha Centauri as backup, the 889 squadron included. The first actual combat mission of the Striker class fighter/bomber, they were going to be a major aid in battles to come.

Preparations were made on all ships, the Trinium gauss shells that took up the bulk of the rifles ammunition were completely replaced with the naqadah explosive variant, sidewinders anti-fighter missiles were replaced with sparrow anti-ship 'torpedoes', every single edge would be needed. Two of the Ha'taks joining the fleet, jumped in system, the sister ships _Dawn of Honour_ and _Dawn of Justice_, both recent additions to the Tau'ri fleet. While the crews were green, they would serve their purpose willing and ably, the more trained of the Ha'tak crews, both the _Dawn of Valour_ and _Valours Hour_ were currently traveling to Alpha Prime, but they wouldn't arrive for 4 days at least.

Soval just starred out to the small building fleet, watching as the Endeavour glided out to join them, the hasty refit still revealing several minor scars in the armour, but it was the best anyone could do in such a short amount of time. He only hoped he could join them, but he only could offer limited tactical knowledge. No, his place was here, preparing the eventful alliance between his people and the Tau'ri, if victory would come at the coming defense it would be a fruitful agreement. But now he could only stare out to them, trusting them with the safety of his people.


	9. Suspicions and Speculations

Chapter-8 Speculation and Suspicions

Despite the similarities between the disturbingly close Tau'ri entertainment program, and this very existence, Vulcan politics were very different. The high council were still the government body over the confederation, but it was nothing like the gathering that existed in the not so fictional reality that Tau'ri have been observing for several decades. The Vulcan people have truly taken the teachings of Surak to heart, and despite Aschen claims, were not responsible for this war.

When the attack came by the Aschen fleet, they announced it was in retaliation for the bombing of several Aschen Confederation worlds, an act that was not ordered by the Council, or anyone in the fleet for that matter. Intelligence was poured into this claim, in a hope to convince the Aschen of it being false, but the significant evidence to contrary proved it their doing.

Vulcan ships orbited the world, Vulcan disruptors were used in the attack, Vulcan ground troops wiped out any survivors, and Vulcan anti-matter bombs cleared the surface of remaining life. It was either an attempt at genocide on the Aschen by a rouge captain, or an extremely well done cover-up.

All 8 of the council members knew who would have done such a thing, only another subspecies of their, historically remembered as those under the wings of the raptors. It was a secret that very few knew, for the reason of shame of the Vulcans behalf. The banishment of the emotional vulcanoids was long considered taboo to even communicate about, and now the threat they represent is one that rivals the Aschen they had manipulated.

"We must prepare, word has been sent that the Tau'ri are building a fleet for our defense, our envoys to Andoria are being met with concern." Defense Minister T'Poc reported to her associates, "Several of our cruisers from the inner colonies are also moving in to the defense, it is logical to assume that they will strike here first." she continued.

"How can you be so sure?" Ambassador Su'vok asked, as the minister of Colonial Relations was killed in the attack on an out lying colony, the ambassador was logically the best choice for a replacement on short notice, he was living up to the position and was considered a candidate for the permanent position, if and when the vote comes. He continued "The Aschen have taken a seemly random and erratic path of destruction, it is illogical, and there form they would assume we would not follow it."

"They are correct in that assumption, too many deaths have come from this conflict, all because of manipulation on the manipulator." Minister Serak, he knew all too well the feeling of loss, it was a feeling that was hard to be controlled even by the strongest of minds. In a way, every person in this chamber has felt loss, caused by this war, be it the loss of a family member, or the feeling of failure to their people and the 85 million dead.

"Even if this conflict ends in our victory, we have many more battles to face, the Romulan threat is what concerns me most, they must have planned this over a long period of time, and we have very little intelligence on their capabilities." Su'vok, "The Tau'ri will not be able to defend our entire space, and maybe not even our home world, they have conflicts of their own, it is my belief we should attempt to acquire their weapons technology in exchange for our own."

The first minister, who so far had been silent throughout the entire meeting had asked the question that was on every bodies mind "can we survive the battle?" he stood out amongst the other representatives, his robes were of the same trim, he processed the same silver-grey hair of the other members, but he stood out clearly for the position of control he gave off. It was not known well, but the first minister was a former priest, who still lived up to his former duties, one of which is the carrying of the katra of Surak. It offered him amazing insight and wisdom, which added to his already extensive wisdom. This led him to becoming a candidate for first minister last term, the election he obviously won. "Even with additional aid from the Tau'ri and possibly the Andorians, will it be enough to stop a full concentrated fleet assault?"

The Defense Minister answered "It would be a long and difficult battle, but it would not be one without serious loss of life, from the reports we have seen, it requires 2 of our heavy cruisers to eliminate a single Degerus, and we have yet to win an engagement against a Mothership." She stopped and looked outside to the surroundings of the vast capital city, the home of millions. To the towns beyond that where millions more lived, she stopped to think of them, continuing with the words "But I will never let them touch this world or any of its people while a draw breath."

The first minister merely nodded in approval.


	10. Countdown to War

Chapter 9-Countdown to war

In a system not far from Aschen Prime, forces were gathering. This system was now the official Capital world of the confederation, but with barely 60 million citizens, formerly controlled by a governor who was preparing for independence from the confederation, it was strangely enough the best option for the capital. Ever since the great fall, as it was known by many, many of the colonies were showing severe tendencies of rebellion, some openly at that. The only member left of the government in a high enough position was first ambassador Molum, who many believed was responsible for this tragedy for happening in first place, was chosen to become the current Supreme Leader, head of the Confederation.

His first order was to implement martial law throughout the confederation, in an attempt to rally the worlds together. He knew exactly that many of the non-Aschen members would use this opportunity to stage an uprising. Many of the world's populations took only 10 years for them to discover the sterility that had was quickly spreading across the planet, and what little uprising they did was quickly squashed. But a simultaneous uprising on 16 member worlds, and with the fleet spread so thin, it was a difficult situation.

Then a race was brought to their people's attention, a single ship was found cutting through their space at a slow hyperspace speeds nearly 4 years ago, in a brief stop it was forced to recharge its hyperdrive in the Barrios System, the current capital of the confederation. The ship was gigantic, even against a Mothership, it must have had an incredibly powerful power source. Scanning the ship the Aschen discovered something that shocked them. A controlled singularity.

These people could possible reverse the damage done to Aschen Prime, negotiations were an immediate priority, but the hail that was sent out to the alien ship was met with a salvo of plasma blasts that obliterated the sheildless vessel. Soon a battle was ignited, the alien ship proved to be primitive, but a powerful warship none the less, before the finishing blow could be delivered to it, it jumped to a sector of space unknown at that time.

It was the first battle, of a war that has lasted over 4 years. The Vulcan/Tau'ri threat was a mere distraction in the grand scheme of things, of course until the destruction of 3 confederation worlds by the Vulcans hands, it pushed this war into a two front battle for survival. The Vulcans did not attack after the initial assault, however the unknown threat increased their own with renewed vigor, it didn't take a military genius to realize these two factions were allies.

Soon the war was turned, battle against the Vulcans was made, their pitiful attempts at resistance were laughable, worlds were destroyed in vengeance, entire populations wiped out in less then an hour. It was a mere 7 ships on this attack, dozens of Vulcan ships were destroyed by this small fleet, 4 losses of their own in 4 months of engagement. The final strike on Vulcan was too come, only to be averted by Tau'ri interference.

These turn of events lead for the gathering of possibly the largest Aschen fleet ever, for the attack on Vulcan, and the eventual attack on the Tau'ri home system.

The one of two remaining Bio-Weapon Platform stood motionless in the gathering of ships, after the lose of the home world, the ability to construct the bio-weapons was greatly reduced, many of the remaining bio-weapons were placed into a specially designed ship. Essentially a highly modified Mothership, using the most powerful weaponry and shielding, even if the Tau'ri concentrate an entire fleet of ships against the shields, they will not fall.

Several Degerus class vessels jumped in, leaving all but Commander Gerol and his Mothership to complete the fleet and begin the attack. Precautions were made just in case, the generator was set to overload on the signal, the chaos caused by it would leave the defenders in a confused state when the Aschen arrive, vengeance would be appropriate, and deadly.

Andoria –Procyon System

A star-system relatively close to Sol, a mere 11.4 light years away, stood home to another unlikely sentient species, the Andorians. The system was the emphasis of blue, the home world was blue the gigantic gas giant it orbited was blue, the star was blue, and yes even the people were blue. The people who lived here were not of the stereotype from the star trek show either. Sure they were as militaristic as hell, but one thing was for sure, they weren't in constant war with the Vulcans, or for that matter anyone else. Over 400 years of development they had yet to engage in any thing more then a skirmish, all of which occurred outside their space. It was like their was a barrier of protection around Andoria and Vulcan that prevented anyone from attacking, of course the theory was thrown off in the recent Aschen attack.

But the strange occurrences happening in local space could not be denied, or even stranger ones will take their place. This new race from Earth, the Tau'ri they called themselves, they had brought the Vulcans hope with the defeat of the Aschen, but even they will not be enough for the next attack. That is why they were here, the 54 Andorian vessels of various classes stood in formation in a high orbit, when the order was made, the sky in Andorias surface seemed to completely distort, as every ship jumped. Their destination, Vulcan.


	11. Unexpected Factors

Chapter 10-Unexpected factors

Eridani System

If by a strange act of any true deity out there, or just by pure dumb luck, the two allied fleets entered Vulcan space at the exact same moment. The 6 Tau'ri warships, aided by the Lancer Squadrons 'Eagles' and 'Mosquitoes' as well as the two support ships RFA Liberty and the tel'tac Sir Galahad. The Tau'ri immediately activated all shields and weapons, with the Andorians doing the same in response. The Vulcans quickly sent messages to each flagship to immediately stand-down.

The Vulcans weren't expecting such a large amount of reinforcements from the Andorians, for that matter, they didn't even expect reinforcements. Suffice to say, they weren't complaining.

Vulcan Flagship, Su'vacs Guide

The assembled fleet commander, sat at the large breifing table, the defensive plan was simple, lead the aschen ship into Tau'ri weapon fire, while the Vulcan and andorian ships did as much damage as possible on the way. It was then that the Vulcans displayed their ace in the hole.

"You have what!" asked Captain Darling of the Dawn of Honour.

"Our prototype anti-matter weapon, fired from a torpedo tube, it was designed to replace our aging nuclear torpedo armenant." Fleet Admiral Pe'loc informed the gathering.

"Bloody hell, you've got photon torpedoes" Davis said while shaking his head, before remembering something "are they effective against shielding?"

The Admiral raised an eyebrow "Of course, they were designed to take down Aschen shielding in particular, we hope what little knowledge we've gathered from the shield generator could increase their overall effectiveness."

"Whats their overall damage capability?" the Andorian task leader, General Shran asked

"The max payload is close to 40 megatons per warhead, however the delievery system is slow, and the torpedoes themselves cannot fire at very fast speeds either, while not as effective as Tau'ri weaponry, it will give us some form of heavy attack."

"Well with the battle plan set, and everyone ready, i suggest we all get back to our ships." Captain Colins, of the Dawn of Valour suggested, while the other captains left the table and began preparing.

Soon the fleet gathered themselves into formation throughout the system, the bulk of the forces bundled around Vulcan itself. Vulcan defense forces continued to jump in system to defend the home world, until the combined fleet numbers reached over 200, with the Tau'ri promising reinforcements if it came to that.

Little did the unsuspecting fleet realize, that a sub-space signal was sent just before the Aschen fleet jumped, it was Gerol's voice uttering a single word to the lone piece of Aschen technology in the Eridani system "activate."

Eridani Oort Cloud

The facility that housed the Aschen shield generator, and with it some of the greatest Vulcan minds and a few human engineers, was caught in a quick and deadly explosion. There was no warning, nor any reaction by those housed within, the explosion came and went in a nano-second. But the devastation was yet to cease, the explosion unleashed a massive energy wave that devastated anything in it path, several vessel were consumed in its wake, with the Cerberus soon to follow.

MTB Cerberus

The crew were caught off guard by the fast approaching wave of energy, attempting to out run it to no avail, Cerberus was unfortunately on the outer-edges of the system, and was about to be effected long before anyone else.

Lieutenant Bonner, was frantically trying to activate the hyperdrive, whoever's smartarse idea was to keep all Tau'ri ships deactivated to keep a low sensor profile was really screwing them over now. The hasty reboot was limiting all systems, the quick start up of hyperdrive was all he needed, he didn't even wait for the order off Captain Miller, he just pressed the button.

Vulcan Orbit

Dozens of exit points opened up in space, as the ships that escaped the wave, Cerberus included, entered into the relative safety of Vulcan. With the energy slowly dissipating, the toll was taken, 34 vessels destroyed, all Vulcan.

It was through this shameful act of terrorism, that the first losses of the 2nd battle of Eridani, nearly 10 thousand lives. Not giving them up in the defense of their home world, not even given the chance, just wisped away, without ever realizing what had happened.

The Aschen will pay for that fact alone, the captains and crews of every Tau'ri, Vulcan and Andorian vessel swore upon it.


	12. Battle is Joined

**Chapter 11-Battle is Joined**

If all was still on the western front, you should have seen it here. For millions of miles all was still, even the constantly moving bodies around the system seemed to be still, if only just for a few seconds. Because all the movement the scanners, and even those unlucky to be close enough to see, the multiple activation of jump points at the edge of the system.

Sensors had picked up multiple waves coming through hyperspace, this was the first, several frigates and a Mothership. Easy prey, but many captains guessed this was something to draw the majority of their defenses in the open, so hundreds of ships remained powered down, as the fleet cruised past them unaware.

The situation was tense for all, even the Vulcans seemed to show it clearly. On the final approach to Vulcan the fleet stopped suddenly, for reasons unknown. That was when the order was given.

The loan Prometheus class, which was one of the dozen or so ships not decided to go into shutdown, unleashed the first blow, with 4 explosive rounds driving themselves into the shields of a frigate, ripping the shields completely off. Soon others joined in the engagement, with two Ha'taks forcing the Mothership away from Endeavour, and several Vulcan and Andorian cruisers battling the remaining frigates.

RSS Endeavour

The crew were busy manning their stations, orders were given out and been accomplished at insane speeds, the view screen was showing bursts of energy flying pass the ship, and on one occasion fly directly into it ,_thank god for shields _Veers thought to himself. 4 more rounds fired and cut through the thin armour protecting the frigate, the explosive effect taking overkill to a whole new level, as what was left of the ship was no bigger then a few centimeters in length, satisfied with the kill, the ship moved on to help in the engagement with the Mothership.

Battle

The twin Ha'taks were dishing out all they could, several frigates were purposely engaging them alone, seems the aschen considered bigger is better. Concerntrated fire was hard to do, as the Ha'taks fired sparesly to get the frigates off their backs, it was then a bad situation turned into a worse one, when the mothership re-engaged them. The constant firing between all 3 giants, aswell as the few support craft was deadly at such a close range, orange and blue energy blasts crisscrossed across space, but the lack of concertration of the Ha'taks firing would soon lead to the aschens victory.

But what the Mothership wasn't expecting, was the trio of Blastboat class MTB's to micro jump right in front of it, and unleash a world of pain on them. A total of 6 torpedoes and accompanying gauss fire ripped into the shields, the matter only looked worse for the Aschen crew, when the Endeavour joined in and fired an addition 4 rounds into the newly made hole in the shields.

Unlike its smaller counterparts, the Mothership didn't disintegrate , it _imploded_. When the rounds cut through the hull, the shells exploded almost dead centre of the ship, leaving the nova to engulf the ship from the inside out. The remaining 7 frigates banded together to engage the Tau'ri fleet, with the remaining allied fleet hot on their tail. Particle blasts, disruptors, as few as dozens of anti-matter torpedoes were fired on each ship one by one, the combined assault took nearly 15 seconds by 40 ships to bring down the shields and destroy the vessel, but in the end it was pure devastation. It was when only 2 frigates remained when all attention as focused on scanners, wave 2 had arrived.


	13. And Then They Came in Swarms

**Chapter 12-And then they Came in Swarms**

The defenders stood and watched as dozens of hyperspace windows opened in the far distance, the number of contacts number 24, with one behemoth that the others watched over protectively. The out lying cruisers quick started engines, shields and weapons, in hopes of slowing down the fleet, however fruitless their efforts might be.

Dozens of hyper-jumps were made out of the inner system to engage the enemy, hundreds of fighters from all over the system swooped in also. The insanely fast Tau'ri hyperdrives took mere seconds to make and complete the jump, opening fire on targets of opportunity immediately. Fighters were launched, the 3rd SFW as well as the two interstellar lancer squadrons began firing their torpedoes at the Motherships, hoping to weaken the shields for the capital ships to punch through with ease.

The trio of MTB's engaged with a full torpedo salvo, and additional gauss fire on a single Mothership, forcing it away from the fleet. The opening on the shields was just enough for the Endeavour to fire its own onslaught in the opening, obliterating the command cruiser. It was then the allied reinforcements arrived, the MTB's jumped out to restock on ammunition.

Realizing the limited effectiveness of the prototype torpedo weapon, both Andorian and Vulcan ships began firing anti-matter reaction torpedoes, or Photon Torpedoes as the Tau'ri called them, while doing no where near the damage inflicted by the Tau'ri, they were far more effective then both disruptor or Particle beams. Multiple blasts fired upon a frigate fazed its shields spectrum back and forth, slowly pushing the recharge rate slower and slower under the constant barrage.

The twin Goa'uld Ha'taks began their assault, damage all over the escorts shields, slicing into the shields in rapid fire bursts, amongsts the dozen of possible targets, including whenever they got the chance the gigantic flagship.

Endeavour

The Prometheus class cruised in and out of the Aschen fleet, firing surprisingly concentrated fire throughout the gathering of ships, gauss rounds completely took down sections of shields, where the fighters would fire a salvo of torps into the limited opening. It was possibly one of the few effective strategies against the extremely fast regeneration rates of the shields. But despite the severe attacks the allies were displaying against the Aschen there was something that played on every person's mind, why weren't the heavy Aschen ships firing back?

Meanwhile

On board a ship of obvious Aschen design, a small chamber revealed a familiar figure, a man considered by some responsible for the tragedy his people faced, albeit unintentional. Alone stood the lone member of the former Aschen Confederation Command, and now the leader of his people, he was Supreme Commander Molum, formerly chief ambassador of the confederacy. Despite the fighting going on outside, the ship he stood on remained completely unharmed, even the shields have no been touched, the enemy they faced were clearly more engaged with his ship's escorts. He was waiting, for the prisoner to arrive, his scapegoat to use a Tau'ri term. As if on queue, a man escorted by two armed guards entered the chamber, while wearing the traditional Aschen clothing, it stood out amongst the other 3 clearly, if only you stared at his face you could see. His eyes held a look of long defeat in them, he was Tau'ri.

Molum turned to face him, "So Ambassador, it seems we are in need of you yet again."

Ambassador Joseph Faxon stood without motion, not even starring Molum in the eyes he muttered "You know I won't tell you the location of earth."

If Molum was a inferior emotional individual he would have smirked, "We do not require the location of your homeworld no longer, but that we do need is this" One of the guards removed a strangely built together medical device and slammed it into the ambassadors neck, catching him off guard and causing him to quickly lose consciousness. The guard removed the device, and revealed the formerly empty tube to contain the ambassadors blood.

"Send it to be scanned, and for the genetic code to be targeted in weapon 4." Molum ordered as the guard nodded and left, the other soon to follow with the ambassador being dragged along with him.


	14. Heavy Attack

Chapter 13-Heavy Attack

The fleet continued to race towards vulcan at high speeds, with the allied fleet moving in on all directions to engage them. with dozens of ships engaging in a running battle, the frigates in particular, who were the only ones who seemed to fire back. Blue bursts of light cut into a Vulcan crusier, leaving it crippled, not before it unleashed a barrage of torpedoes on the attacking frigate, opening its shields, before smashing into its hull.

A wing of andorian destroyers, turned and fired particle beams, futilely into the super-mothership, 3 frigates turned to engage the destroyers, unleashing energy blasts against the seemlessly weak shields. Two were cut down in the onslaught, one of which was outright overkill, but that was when Warspite jumped back in.

The small MTB would seem not a threat to any ship, especially one nearly 6 times its size, but not when it had a full stockload of naquadah enhanced sparrow torpedoes aimed directly at said ship. The fury unleashed was devestating, when the 4 torpedoes slammed into the shields, it was only increased once the twin gauss cannons unleashed mutliple rounds in the opening. The remaining two stopped their chase, and turned to engage the lone MTB, with a small micro jump being made...

Right into the Endeavours Gauss rounds.

Aschen Flagship

Molum had had enough of the slaughter that was happening, he knew the taur'ri could potentially destroy aschen ships, but not to this extent! It was time to stop this farce and unleash the heavy guns.

"All Crusiers, fire at will."

Eridani V

Passing by the local gas giant, the allied fleet, which was slowly moving in on the motherships, soon were devestated by their lack of caution. A seemingly wave of energy was fired by the dozen motherships, including the giant they were protecting. Hundreds of bolts ripped apart the allied fleet, those lucky enough to avoid the fire immediately began evasive manuevers. Unfortantely, the green crew of the dawn of honour, weren't fast enough. Several motherships singled it out, firing full weapons upon the giant ship, pulses cut through the sheilds and melted the armour, and sliced through the internal sections. It was not an explosive effect, the ship merely died while being quickly gutted. This only forced the allies to fight with increased vigor, micro jumps appeared all around the aschen fleet, as dozens, if not hundreds of vulcan, andorian and Tau'ri craft reengaged with full force.

Vulcan Cruiser

After jumping, the crew immediately opened fire apon one of the many motherships that began seeking out tau'ri ships, multiple disruptor beams impacted into the sheild, barely even grazing it. It was then the order was given by the captain, "Fire Photon Torpedoes." Several orange orbs spat out, hitting their intended target, but it was one less then intended.

"Whats happening?" the captain asked calmly despite the situation.

"Unknown, one of the torpedoes failed to launch and is lodged in its tube." reported the weapons officer, with equal clarity. The sudden beeping caught everyones attention, when the weapons officer quickly looked up from her station, the look on her face was proof enough that something was wrong. "the containment is failing."

Dispite the lack of emotion showing on any vulcans face, their control over it was completely lost with those words, but before they could react, it was over.

Eridani Asteroid Field

The cruiser exploded, spectacuarly at that, the amplifed anti-matter explosion rippled through space throwing dozen of allied and aschen vessels away from its wake. The allies halted, at such destruction on both sides, but the aschen simply continued on, it was do or die, and those left behind were expendable.


	15. And Now for Something Different

On the outer edges of the asteroid belt, subspace disturbances were occurring everywhere, if one was to look, they would assume it was the dozens of ships blowing each other apart, however something else was amiss. Underneath a extremely powerful cloak, twin giants lurked, observing the battle going on, evaluating each sides strengths. Unknowing to either side,this contender had forced them into their current battle, to lay off resources of their own conflict, so that the owners of the cloaked ships could swarm them when either side falls.

"Its hard to believe that our 'cousins' would fall so quickly isn't it commander?" Sub-Commander Torlanas asked with a hint of amusement. The commander would have reprimanded the young and rash officer for his tone, but now was not the time, and he knew that he was correct.

Strange how careful plans can fail for one little factor going wrong, the captain of the G'revik thought, he remembered first contact with the tau'ri, the pitifully small ship attempted to communicate with his own, on a run to the homeworld, but he could spare some time to do a little hunting.

Unknowing to the human vessel, the warbirds fighter group proceeded under cloak, and begin runs all over the shields, hopping to open them for salvage teams to beam in.

But they tau'ri ran, ran into a death trap that he was foolish enough to follow. After the shields fell, the crew of the humans were transported into darkened holding cells, having no idea what happened, but apparently they missed one, which was extremely fortunate for both sides.

The lone human saved them, by using a unique form of hyperspace that created a bubble of some sort, it was being researched back in the imperial labs, something called warp drive...

But he never forgot how the tau'ri helped him and his crew, despite their hostilities, he would payback that debt today with a single devastating act.

"Uncloak and fire all plasma torpedoes!" the commander of the vessel ordered, as the other followed suit to unleash their destructive payloads.

Battle

With the empty corpses of once considered unbeatable vessels, laying still in a trail from one end of the system to the other, the allies were losing hope. Mere light minutes from Vulcan Prime, and barely 6 motherships taken out of the battle, it was all but futile to stop the Aschen armada. Even the reinforcements ordered to Eridani would not make the difference, the Aschen would take Vulcan, no matter what the allies do.

RSS Endeavour

'Sir were down the 50 gauss rounds, we can't do much more!" The weapons officer yelled over the multiple amounts of explosions

"Prep the lasers, fire everything we've got!" it was when all 24 point defense cannons jumped to life and began tracking the multiple amounts of ships cruising in and out across the vastness of the Eridani System.

it was pitiful how much damage was being caused. Even with the Type 17 lasers given to all Prometheus MKII's, the shields were hard to get past with heavy weapons, let alone anti-fighter cannons. With no time to restock by the refill vessels, the Endeavour continued its constant barrage, never halting back when others fell, but that was they arrived.

All across the bridge, their views were caught by the emerging giants from their hiding. They were huge, and that would be understating it, atleast the size of a goa'uld mothership. They held a familiar design to several of the crew, but they couldn't put their finger on it, it didn't matter though, they already unleashed their attack.

Battle

Dozens of glowing green torpedoes erupted from hidden launchers all over both ships, ignoring the allies, while flying towards the aschen at frighteningly insane speeds. Atleast 6 ships were obliterated in the onslaught, several more heavy damaged. The strange ships immediately cloaked once more, most likely leaving the system, it didn't matter though they'd done their part in this battle.

The allies fought with renewed strength, no matter how little damage they could do, hope was reborn in the aschens defeat. Shields gone, and amour basically non existent, motherships feel with much more ease, the Endeavours fighter wing fired their full compliment of torpedoes in hope of an easy kill. Vulcan and Andorian crusiers swarmed throughout the armada, hitting already damaged areas of the aschen ships, cutting into the unprotected layers. Even the super motherships sheilds were faultering under the full assault, the chance of victory had returned.

Aschen Super Mothership

It was to say, an unexpected turn of events that just occurred, Mid-Officer Fergan believed. The Aschen assumed that the Romulans would not be able to engage in Vulcan's defence after the crippling blow they suffered mere days ago. The armada took a massive blow in that attack, giving the allies a chance to destroy the armada when that chance was none existent before., and now even Tau'ri reinforcements coming in to bring a stalemate, and their own arriving too late it almo...

Then the mid-officer finally caught onto the plan, that was why Commander Molum wanted the crew to scan the tau'ri's ships hyperspace point of origin.

"Mid-Officer plot a course to those coordinates, we'll attack the human homeworld while they're caught up in this system, order the 3rd wave to join us." Molum ordered, as the crew put the plan into motion. _Gerol would not like this, but his opinion means nothing, the humans will suffer for what they did to our people, MY people._

Battle

In high orbit over vulcan, just outside the gravity well, the aschen jumped. With the strikers suddenly arriving not 30 seconds before, and the twin ha'taks entering in system they must have realized defeat was close to them. The crew of the remaining 54 ships, out of over 200 to begin with, briefed a sigh of relief, excluding the Vulcan's of course. All gathered in Vulcan orbit, if but to see what they saved in the heavy fighting that happened not 5 minutes ago, the 2nd battle of Eridani had been won by the allies yet again.

RSS Endeavour

On the ship that found this world, it was anything but relief that the crew felt, with the loss of a Ha'tak, nearly a 3rd of the fighters lost, and not a single ship without damage or casualties, victory was most defiantly considered a costly one.

"Captain, the Vulcan command is hailing us." reported Ensign Yates, the captain, holding an icepack over his forehead after being literally thrown from the captains chair, looked up into the view screen.

"Put it on ensign."

Ambassador Su'vok appeared, even with the knowledge of vulcan emotional suppression, the captain would have appreciated a look of gratitude. "We are in your peoples debt Captain, though all our navies suffered severe casualties in the process, we have driven off a threat to both our people. For that we could never thank you enough."

The captain grimaced in the slight pain that jolted up his head "Ambassador i wo..." he was cut off when Ensign Yates practically screamed.

"Sir were getting an Emergency recall to Ravenbright!"

He looked confused "Whats happening ensign?"

"The aschen are emerging in Alpha Centauri"


	16. Battle of Alpha Centauri

Chapter 15-Battle of Alpha Centauri

The realitively strong position that the Tau'ri and Colonials held in the Alpha Centuari System, was about to be shattered, just as the space surrounding an outlying gas giant did. Hyperspace jump points opened by the dozen, ships of all sizes emerged out of them. When nearly 20 were clear from the distortions, they were meet by a small sized force from their own jump points, the Tau'ri wanted to know what was going on.

Alpha-PDF-Charybdis

One of the 4 alpha centauri PDF Moter Torpedo Boats, the MTB was still far away from the enemy fleet, relying on its ion engines to travel across the system, where the newly arrived Ha'taks jumped directly to the incursion fleet.

Commander Marshall, captain of the Charybdis, more commonly known as impronounceable shipname #14 , lead the PDF fleet to just outside of Alpha's, asteroid belt, before holding position and waiting for further orders.

"Sir we have a signal been broadcast system wide." the comm officer announced

'Patch it though, lets see who they are."

The normally star-lit window, fazed to life with the view screen activating, revealing a man in his mid 30's with any expression save for a stolic-machine like one.

"People of the Tau'ri, your henous acts commited against my people call for equal destruction on your own, however we are a generous people, so we shall allow you the chance to unconditionally surrender, you have 15 minutes to comply." the arrogence in his tone was clearly noticeable even to a deaf person, must be aschen, no emotion my arse.

"Incoming response from Ravensbright, should re receieve sir?"

"Of course, i want to see the generals response to this crap."

The ginger haired aschen's image was instantly split to show the greying General O'Niell, he held an amused face despite the situation.

"Molum! its been 8 years, no phone call, no mail and then you start by asking us to surrender?"

The aschen practically sneered at the comment, "I thought you would have died long ago O'Niell." he spat the name out like it was an insult to mention.

"Nope, alive and kicking." he seemingly looked around the screen "Wheres boring?" he asked with a smirk

"_Borrum_ is currently overseeing the confederation in my absense, I considered it important that i witnessed your species subjection myself."

You do realise we have you at a disadvantage?" O'Niell grinned

"What? Your two salvaged ships and a puny force gathering in the asteroid belt? Your captains really exagerate reports of their effectiveness on our ships it seems."

The generals grin just grew larger, "ah we'll you see, it was quite foolish of you to think that, cause we've got some friends dropping in right about...now"

The aschen commander immediately looked started and immediately ordered weapons and shields to full. But nothing happened.

O'Niell just stood their with an open mouth looking at his watch, the expressions on both leaders face was comical to be putting it lightly.

"O'Niell you are not the best at blu..."

"Commander Molum, massive amounts of hyperspace jumps are detected throughout the system!" one of the commandships crew members announced panically.

"That happens way too much..." O'Niell muttered putting hinself together, while cutting the comm channel. He sighed deeply, before spewing out orders ."Contact the Endeavours taskforce, move them to group with the PDF force, both Ha'taks should keep the enemy occupied for the time being, and for gods sake tell Adama to get his ship up and running, we've got a fleet to take out."


	17. And if you thought Eridani was bad

Chapter 16-And if you think Eridani was bad...

Battle began once more, this time on Tau'ri space. Throughout the systems, Tau'ri, Colonial and even a few able Vulcan and Andorian Vessels exited into the Alpha Centauri System, while out numbered, they sure as hell weren't out gunned.

Ravenbright, low orbit over Alpha Prime

"We can be there within 30 seconds, however the protection of Freedom is our primary concern, 4 of our MTB's are joining in the defense of the system around Alpha VII." Adama informed general O'Neill from the in-system comm channel, it was a frightening idea of the defense of not just one world, but two, atleast Freedom was further in-system then alpha prime, it gave them atleast some form of temporary defense.

"What exactly do we have holding them back anyway?" Major Franco, commander of Ravenbright asked.

As if on queue, the hologrid of the Alpha Centauri System jumped to life, revealing dozens, if not hundreds of ships either battling the aschen, or running back to the relative safety of the inner system. The grid then focused on a large gathering of ships identified as _allied defense group 1_

"What this is, is the Alpha Prime PDF group, as well as the Valours Hour, as the initial defensive line, they're job is to inflict as much damage as possible, before falling back to group two which is..." O'Neill cut himself off while he tried to search for it. "Ah there, now this is the Endeavours remaining group, they were lucky enough to get a quick resupply at Vulcan before jumping here, but they're still damaged, and likely under crewed." The grid once again pulled back to a 3rd group gathered just outside the asteroid belt. "The final defense group, but not final defense, is here, the 4 colonial MTB's and any thing else we can spare, after that, a massive fleet jump back to alpha prime for a final defense." He concluded while exhaling deeply.

"And these other defenses?" Franco asked

A humorous glint came to being in O'Neill's eye, "Now that would be telling."

Group One, holding position around Alpha VII.

Billions of kilometers away, a small gathering of silver specs reflected the golden light below, the gigantic gas giant standing out clearly.

But now, none of the crews surrounding that world could care for what it looked like, in 2 minutes they would have a fleet of superior numbered and defensive vessels, and they were ordered to do as much damage as possible to them.

"We're screwed aren't we sir?" asked a green ensign at the comms panel of the MTB Alpha II.

Lieutenant Commander Hardy shook that thought off, though he secretly agreed with the question. "We still have our orders ensign, and a new world to protect, think about it, if we don't stop them in Alpha Centauri, where are they gonna go next?"

All the crew knew where, and they would hold the line as they were ordered to do so.

"Sir they're coming! Forward frigate line followed by several motherships!" The Operations officer announced suddenly

"All weapons ready and engaged sir, ready to fire on your mark."

"All other ships reporting the same, Captain Stevens has ordered us to take out as many frigates as possible within 3 minutes before jumping back to group two's position."

'Aye then, all torpedoes fire at optimum range, and let the gauss rounds rip them apart!"

24 Lancers, 4 MTB's and a Lone Ha'tak converged on the Aschen fast approaching fleet and unleashed a swarm of torpedoes, gauss rounds, plasma bolts, hell even a few bursts of pulse lasers into the armada, these were the first shots in the battle of Alpha Centauri, and were far from the last.


	18. Fighter Tactics

Chapter 17-Fighter Tactics

The first salvos impacted on the incoming frigate line, devastating the shields of several, and completely blowing away an unlucky frigate. The first salvo caused significant damage, but it was not enough, with the reloading of torpedoes not being completed fast enough, the aschen pulse cannons aiming directly at them.

A combined blast from the front frigates, blazing like blue fire impacted upon the shields of the defenders, cutting apart the fighters foolish enough to run into the blasts, and stripping two of the four MTB's of most of their shields. The Ha'tak moved to stop the incoming energy blasts with its superior shields, while not being the upgraded Asgard shields of the rest of the fleet, the Ha'tak's Goa'uld shielding still had much more raw power behind it then the MTB's, and kept them safe while delivering massive amounts of plasma bursts to the invading fleet. The constant barrage was slowly fazing the goa'uld shielding, it getting duller and duller at every salvo, some blasts cutting right through and impacting across the hull, the ship just couldn't take this much punishment for so long, however soon it would not have to.

All 4 MTB's skimmed out at extreme speeds with gauss rounds firing at maximum rate of fire, the lighter cannons able to fire at nearly a round per second, and they were taking advantage of that fact. Frigates fell under the fire, others losing shields and armour, in any case it was devastating, especially when another 16 torpedoes spat out into the weakened line.

Hits were scored across the fleet, atleast 6 confirmed kills, including the other 3 taken out beforehand lead the Aschen begin a much more aggressive pattern. However they didn't seem to notice the fast approaching F-302 squadron of the Endeavour.

F-302 Echo-2

While not considered an actual full squadron, the fighter groups of the Prometheus class cruisers were a devastating addition to the ships already capable abilities. If not for them, Vulcan would not just be a desert, but a empty wasteland. The man that the honours of that victory goes to END-2 Pilot Edison 'Freelancer' Trent, 2nd in command of the Endeavours fighter group, and the insane bastard that devastated the Aschen Mothership at the first battle, now he was ordered to do the same, with his entire squadron The gathering of 8 fighters immediately split into 4 pairs, each heading towards a mothership.

With the 3rd SFW holding the line at group two, the only f-302s left were his squadron, considered to be elites of the tau'ri fighter corps, drawn from all squadrons to but together the Endeavours much needed fighter wing.

"All fighters, this is Diceman, Prepare to micro-jump, i don't need to remind you how dangerous this is, don't stuff it up."

"Roger that Echo One"

"Copy boss"

"Ready as ever"

"This is Echo-5, we're getting some flak here, aschen motherships opening fire!"

"Echo-6 reporting, getting the same thing, you guys better watch out on your runs."

"this is E-7, Vixen had to pull out, problems with the hyperdrive, I'm proceeding alone."

"Roger that everyone, Wolf watch your back, survive this and you might take Freelancers title of crazy bastard."

Grins were shared across the pilots and their co-pilots, as all 4 groups charged in, frantically avoiding the massive energy blasts directed at them. The gigantic bursts were easy to see and easy to avoid, but unlike point defense weapons, if you were hit, armour would make no difference, fighters would be obliterated under such power.

"This is Echo-5, jumping now"

"This is 6, following Fox in now."

The two fighters created micro-jump points just outside the shields border, it took an insane amount of calculations to do, it was when two exit points opened just inside the shield that the pilots took a sigh of relief.

"Good job Fox, Bandit, now take out the shield generator and do as much damage as possible before jumping to point two."

"Roger Diceman, we're moving in now."

"Okay Freelancer its our turn now, lets hope lucks on our side."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, If Moose screws this up, he'll be more worried about what I'd do to him let alone smashing into a shield." Trent said as he punched in the coordinates on the final approach. His co-pilot, Call sign Moose, just snorted with laughter before sending the final piece of data for the jump.

"Okay you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

Both F-302s, followed suite of their comrades, opening purple vortex just off the shields of the mothership, before diving in, exiting almost instantaneously 5 metres into the shields.

Moose gave a sigh or relief, exiting hyperspace inside a ship was not fun."Okay Trent lets do this."he said as all sparrow anti-capital ship 'torpedoes' were set to active, the HUD indicating the target, a long stretch across the hull, with Diceman already speeding towards it.

"Damn he always was impatient." Trent muttered, as he set the afterburners to full to join his wingman.


	19. Self Destructive Ideals

Chapter 18- Self Destructive Ideals

With the first lines munitions depleted, the small group of fighters harassing the aschen motherships were left to there own means of survival, as the Ha'tak jumped out, closely followed by the remaining PDF forces via sub-light. The enemy fleet moving at an almost relaxed pace after them, towards Alpha Prime.

Endeavour

Several AU's distance was between the 1st and 2nd groups, the clear gap would leave the unknowing person to believe that nothing was wrong, that Alpha Centauri was safe, the small motionless fleet gathered at this point knew differently. Suddenly, sirens screamed across the ship, someone was coming, and coming fast.

"Sir we're detecting the Valours Honour on approach in hyper, its reporting three motherships behind it, closing in fast."

"What about the PDF fleet?" Davis asked confused, they couldn't have been wiped out that easily, could they?

"Negative, they just ignored them, or at least those ships, the rest of the aschen fleets breaking up."

"Trying to break through the line most likely." Davis pondered to himself, "Alright then, as soon as the Ha'taks out of hyper, open fire on any forming hyperspace window, hit them when they're undefended by those damn shields, should be easy prey."

"Should being the keyword there." Someone on the bridge muttered quite loudly, it didn't matter, the crew knew it was true.

"Hyperspace window forming…….its the Valours Honour, they're taking up position to our port."

"Well looks like we just have to wait for them to come to us…" Commander Wellings speculated.

Aschen Super Mothership

"Who ordered these fleet movements?" Molum asked his aide, as he studied the sudden shift of ships moving in and out of the system.

"Commander Gerol sir, he believed that it would be better to keep the Tau'ri off guard by using a different tactic to the last battle." Was the reply

"Curious that he did not ask permission for such a drastic change of our plans, indeed considering that he was directly ordered not to do such a thing." Molum mused as he thought the idea throughout. "Some would think this kind of thinking could lead to…….treasonous ideals perhaps?"

The aide was visibly taken back "Sir, is that not a little extreme?"

"Why not at all, you know all too well this is not the Commanders first act that goes against direct orders by myself, he may very well be the highest ranking military officer, but as Supreme Commander of the Confederation, my orders can not be overruled."

"But even then sir, Commander Gerol has lead us to turning the tide against the Romulans, he devastated the Vulcans, and would have annihilated them if not for the Tau'ri, can we risk losing such a valuable officer?"

The leader of the Aschen people pondered the thought quite well, it was all just a cloud of overwhelming paranoia that filled the commanders mind. He knew Gerol was the only person that could effectively eliminate him from his title as the supreme commander, Gerol held much more influence in the navy then himself, and since the military was currently controlling the confederation, Molum forced himself into a dangerous situation…

"Let the ships continue with their current orders, lets see how the Commanders Plan turns out, but do inform him that if it fails, a court martial is the least of his problems." Molum ordered.

The aide gave a curt nod "Aye sir."

Ravensbright

"Well…that's a big bastard there." O'Neill commented while seeing the Aschen Flagship for the first time.

"The best designation we can give it is a Dreadnought, it's a heavy hitting, heavily defended, slow moving, big fat target, however all of this doesn't help us, as its still defended by 6 of the battleships and at least a dozen frigates." The Weapons. Officer reported.

"Battleships?" The general asked

"Different term for the motherships, much better in my opinion, it has no fighters, and it's a long ship, looks like it was designed to broadside."

"Maybe you have an explanation as to why they haven't done that then?"

The Weapons Officer merely shrugged "Seems they really haven't had to, or at least the chance too, our ships are too fast for the attack to be of any use. However on a still target like..."

"Ravensbright." The general finished for him.

"Right, now these cannons they use are the only weapons they have, kinda like ion cannons but far less powerful and a faster rate of fire, but these ships seem to have at least a half a dozen on each broadside, it gives them a massive firing arc, but if we take them out before they get the chance to broadside us, shouldn't be a problem."

O'Neill just shock his head, throwing his hands into the air, "that's what that big turret above the stations for."


	20. Sacrifices

Chapter 19- Sacrifices

"Okay Echo-2, final approach, make sure you at the right target this time."

"Hey, it took out the Ha'tak didn't it?"

"Lucky shot." Diceman argued. "Besides the aschen aren't stupid enough leave a reactor unguarded."

"They don't have any PD weaponry," Freelancer laughed "how's that for stupidity?"

"Don't be a smart arse," Diceman sighed ."Just fire your missiles."

Trent grinned, winning yet banter against Diceman, his grin only grew larger once twin sparrows from both his and Echo-1's fighter released and burst towards the unprotected shield generator.

"Impact in 10 seconds Freelancer, prepare for a bit of a bang." Moose reported, as another torp round from both F-302's were fired at the aschen heavy pulse cannons dotting around the giant battleship.

"As soon as the shields down we jump" he said, "you got that?"

"Roger that Echo Leader, where too exactly?"

"Getting some reports of Endeavour being attacked by a couple of heavies, we restock and help her out."

"We got impact boys!" Moose practically screamed, once the onslaught of sparrow torpedoes impacted into the shield generator. The visible energy shield surrounding the aschen ship, fazed out of existence, leaving it an easy target for whatever ship it will be forced to engage.

"Shields down, lets regroup with the rest of Echo-flight and restock at Ravensbright."

"Roger that Dice."

Echo-Seven

Cruising just on the shields perimeter, a single F-302 class medium fighter, was preparing to follow its comrades in the daring maneuver, the occupants, Pilot Lieutenant Yates call sign 'Wolf' and weapons officer Lieutenant 'Trigger' Collins.

"Okay Wolf, plan this right, not to early not too late."

"I got it, Trigger, just be ready with those sparrows once we jump." The pilot, call-sign Wolf said confidently.

"Okay then, as long as you're ready"

"Heh, you know I am, preparing to jump in 3, 2, 1, JUMP!"

The single F-302, powered its hyperdrive, and prepared for what some would call suicide. The glow vortex emerged for the dark, seemingly bouncing off the battleships shield, the fighter charged in blindly.

Those quick moments in hyperspace seemed to last for minutes though, timing the jump was critical, exit too soon you'll find yourself cut in half by the shield, to late inside a ships hull, Echo-7 was late by 0.0034 seconds.

Aschen Battleship- Engineering Level

The dozens of engineers that occupied the deck, were oblivious to what just happened, in fact all but the bridge crew knew what happened. A fighter jumped, but it didn't appear inside the shield, that mean't…

The speakers blared to life "All hands, prepare to evac…he was cut off when the strangest thing happened.

A Hyperspace vortex opened _inside _the ship, the purple destructive energy cutting into anything that stood in its way, and entire 3 decks opened in its path, killing dozens, but it was not over. The fighter that opened the portal entered from its creation at an insanely fast speed, it plowed into the floor of the engineering deck, throwing debris everywhere, the thick metal between decks did little to stop the fighter as it simply sliced through, deck by deck, including one extremely unlucky crewmember, until it rammed right through the main power source..

The aschen Anti-Matter power source lost containment the moment it was in contact with the Tau'ri fighter, the engineering crew not even getting the chance to react properly, hearing the screaming sounds of a engine get closer and closer, the sound of metal being ripped to shreds as it was nothing, that made even the most emotionless aschen nervous, and that's all they would feel before it happened. The fighter turned to a flying ball of debris rammed straight through reactor, leaving it exposed to the trillions of atoms in the air around it, the reaction was instant.

If time was slowed billions of times, you would see a fast building wave of energy burst out of what once was the ships power source, catastrophic destructive force took out anything it contacted, disintegrating the very air, as it expanded at an insane rate, engulfing the entire ship in mere seconds.

Echo-2

"Holy……" Trent didn't even finish his sentence after seeing what happened.

"Yeah man, they just took out the whole damn ship." Moose said in reply, as they both paused to fully take in what happened, watching the dozens of explosions rip apart what was once an aschen battleship.

"Damn it!" Moose yelled out, slamming his fist into his leg, "he screwed up, I knew he should have left it alone without echo-8."

"Wait….what….that was Wolf and Trigger?"

"Yeah, the fighter corp. just lost some of its best." he silently grieved for his two fallen companions before bitterly saying. "We'll save the toast for later...we still got a job to do."

"But still…."

"Lets just jump back to Ravensbright, we can't spare anytime for the dead."

Trent pulled himself together, focusing on the job at hand. "Roger that, preparing hyper-jump……ready"

"Jumping."


	21. Falling Back

Chapter 20-Falling Back

"Battleships are exiting hyperspace in 20 seconds."

"All Missile Tubes, loaded with naqaudah enhanced sparrows."

"Gauss rifles ready with explosive rounds."

"Shields at 78 sir, sorry but it's the best we could do."

"Good enough, if we can take them out as they exit hyper we won't need to worry bout shields."

"I think your being a little too optimistic there captain."

Davis gave a slight grin, "It helps too look on the bright side once in a while, it usually helps."

"Lets how it does now", Veers cut in "they're exiting!" as he noticed the opening backwash of hyperspace appearing.

"All ships open fire on the jump points!"

The small fleet moved in, gauss rounds and plasma bolts hit almost instantly, with dozens of torpedoes following shortly after, an explosion was clear in the chaos of what was happening, debris spewing out of the anomaly, but it did not stop two aschen battleships exiting, and moving in for the kill.

"Damn it, take those things out!" the remaining fighters of the two lancer-IS squadrons, moved in to engage, against a foe that lacked fighters, the small one man fighters single role was to deliver twin sparrow torpedoes, from its 8 hard points before returning to reload to once again deliver its small payload.

Dozens of torpedoes burst towards the first battleship, from both the fighters and Endeavour, Twin Ha'taks joining in the duke it out with battleships at close range, like the battle before it, massive exchange of energy weapons were clear, blue and oranges orbs of light flying from ship to ship, impacting on shields or missing completely, and flying unopposed into the openness of space.

The 3 interstellar MTB's also joined in, firing berserker style with their light gauss rifles, escorting its big sister in the barrage, the majority of the battleships cannons ignoring them for the much more urgent, closer threat of the Ha'tak. Explosive bursts of metal cut through the energy barrier, leaving several rounds free reign of destruction against the hull.

The battleships shields reactivated around the former breech, halting, if only barely the second onslaught. Several turrets switched from the Ha'tak, and began chasing one of the MTB's, the Warspite.

MTB Warspite

Lieutenant Ferrell's day was just taking a turn from bad to worse, the signal beeping over his thoughts was a clear sign of that.

"How many?" he asked his weapons officer frantically, as several bolts of energy barely miss the Warspite.

"7 cannons are targeting us," a massive jolt ripped into the ship," 8 now."

"Bring us about, focus forward shields, and reload remaining torps."

"Aye sir, forwards shields at 20, but if we get hit anywhere else, not sure we're gonna hold together"

"Noted, but were not going to be on this ship for much longer." He said as he punched a few commands into his comm. Panel, "Okay a Vulcan cruiser is on its way, head for the cargo bay, I'll meet you shortly."

The bridge crew quickly dashed to the rings, they knew what Ferrell was planning, it was pretty obvious. The Lieutenant went over the readouts on the weapons station, shields at 12 and dropping, the worry lines in his face increased, he hoped this wasn't for nothing. Setting the final commands for the weapons, he sprinted out of the bridge and too the rings.

Space

The small warship seemingly sliced through space, on a warpath towards the attacking battleship, the Vulcan cruiser quickly closed in, beaming aboard the ships crew ,soon the warspite's sister ship joined, flying directly above it. Bursts of gauss rounds were fired, sparrows also joined in the onslaught, streams of white light burst through the aschen shields, the gauss rounds ripping into the armour like it was nothing. Coming within 4 kilometres off the ships broadside, the Cerberus broke off, leaving her sister the Warspite, to continue on a collision course. The aschen shields were slowly closing up, but it was too late, the Warspite impacted across the damage hull with more force then what any gauss cannon could achieve.

Aschen Battleship

The port hull cracked open, the small Tau'ri warship cutting into layers upon layers of wall, eventually slowing down to the huge resistance of the walls of warship hull, the captain of the battleship was still wondering how this was to be effective in comparison to firing on the ship, but then it hit him….

The Warspite _exploded, _the combined explosive power of the naqaudah warheads in the remaining sparrows, not to mention the reactor itself, as the amplified explosion rippled through the unprotected innards of the battleship, where it was stopped by strengthened walls, it traveled through corridors, nothing stopped the infernos path. After a good minute of letting the explosion spread its effects, all that was left was an empty husk of a ship.

MTB Cerberus

The Captain Warspite walked calmly to the bridge, ever since the rescue of the 2nd colonial fleet by the _Blastboat_, its maneuver done on the Cylon _Basestar_ was placed on the basic training for all MTB crews, the _Warspite_'s crew were sure to thank Harris for thinking of it. Coming up on the bridge, the Cerberus commander, Flight Lieutenant Drew Miller, span on his chair to face the new comer, "What a way to go huh?"

Despite the loss of his ship, Ferrell grinned, "she was on her last legs, best to take her out in a blaze of glory."

Drew nodded, "Since you're here we could use a hand, engineering's reporting some problems with the hyperdrive and your drafted in."

With that, both Ferrell and this ships crew got to work on the cramped little ship, its sister ship gone, but not without taking someone much bigger with it.

Space

One ship remaining, the combined forces of the Tau'ri fleet, converged on the lone battleship, the gathering of ships formed up for a final assault, with dozens, if not hundreds of sparrow torpedoes firing at the aschen ship, streaking towards it with a finesse effect, the missiles focused together, and smashed into the battleships shields, with enough force they seemed to disappear under the assault. The explosive force washed over the ship, covering it in the golden inferno of naqaudah enhanced explosives, not even a Goa'uld Mothership could survive that sort of attack.

RSS Endeavour

Davis, satirized with the attack, quickly ordered the fleet to prepare for the next task force. "There is still a good number of aschen ships in system, chances are they'll be coming this way, I want a relief ship to make a jump here ASAP."

"Aye sir, the Sir Galahad is making a jump from Ravensbright now."

The ops officer turned around nervously "Sir you might want to cancel that, we've got incoming aschen ships."

"Cancel it", he ordered the comm. Officer before facing the ops officer "How many?"

"35, their remaining fleet."

Davis eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "All ships fall back to the asteroid belts, we can't take these guys on with what we have!"

The fleet under Davis's command, immediately swung around in a flight path towards the rapidly forming hyperspace windows, dashing towards the fallback point at faster then light speeds, not seconds after however, 35 jump points opened up, battleships, frigates, and one giant of a dreadnought entered the small graveyard of ships and fighters, Molum was not impressed.

Aschen Dreadnought

In fact, Molum was quite pissed off, Gerol's plan to put the Tau'ri force off guard had failed, the sacrifice of 3 Sersopian command ships was for nothing! "Get Gerol on this ship now, his second in command shall take over control of the Relevance."

The security force nodded acknowledgement, before heading towards the teleportation chamber, to take custody of the high commander.

"All ships, this is Molum, we move onwards, head towards the asteroid belts in hyperspace immediately." The fleet micro-jumped towards the inner system, almost instantly exiting at the outskirts of the Alpha Centauri systems lone asteroid field.

"Commander, we are picking up forces above and below the field." The ships second in command reported.

"What about in the field itself?"

"We can't detect anything in the way of capital ships, but knowing the Tau'ri, they've at least got some fighters in there."

"Then it seems our path is clear, take us into the field, shields too full strength." Molum ordered confidently

"Sir I expect the reason why the Tau'ri didn't send ships into the field was a sane one, flying, let alone battling in an asteroid field is suicidal to put it lightly." His aschen equivalent of an XO reported. "We would need to be extremely cautious of every form of asteroid trying to hit us, not just the large ones."

"Exactly Shipsman, we would need to be fast, but it's such an unexpected tactic that the Tau'ri would never see it coming." The tactical view of the field came to life, "While they're busy trying to defend the expected attack areas, we charge though the undefended fields, while I do agree quite a few of our ships will be damaged by the asteroids, however I would think much less then facing a Tau'ri fleet."

The second in command nodded in a hesitant way, "I will inform the fleet, but I suggest we send a small contingent to occupy the enemy taskforces."

"Agreed, begin the fleet movements now." Molum ordered, the sudden flash of light introduced who the Supreme Commander had been waiting for. "Gerol, it seems that you plan failed."

The high commanders escorts pushed him forward to face their 'leader,' "An unfortunate turn of events, especially the loss of life, however it compares nothing to what you are planning!" he replied with a hint of scorn in his tone.

"You mean how we shall proceed unopposed to the human world?" he gave a slight smirk ,"While it is a risk, it is a risk that I, the Supreme Commander, am entitled to make."

"You're dooming us all and you don't even care." Gerol muttered, before resigning to superior orders.

Space

The fleet of aschen ships flew towards the outskirts of the belt, the forwards frigate line opening fire on the hundreds of asteroids, literally plowing through it, opening the way for her bigger sisters to move in.

12 minutes later 889 Squadron, Asteroid Field

Hidden amongst the millions of rocks that circle in completely random paths, was the Tau'ri's only defense in the belt, while small, and seemingly insignificant compared to a fleet of ships, it was definitely showing that appearance meant nothing.

Flight Lieutenant Gleeson, watched from his fighters cockpit, even with the constant rotation of asteroids blocking the view, and the sensors chancing millions of ghosts, he could see the aschen fleet trying to clear its way through the belt, it was obviously having trouble doing so, huge chucks of ships hull were taken out by impacts ranging from 10 metres, to microscopic in size. Now was the time.

"This is Striker 1, Striker Squadron, move in for attack run." He got eleven other replies of 'aye sir' and 'roger that', he grinned, the aschen have no idea what was going to hit them.

The squadron swiftly maneuvered its way though the belt, flying directly past the enemy fleet, before spinning a complete 180 degree turn, into the empty path the aschen worked so hard to make, that's when they attacked. The 12 striker fighter/bombers unleashed a swarm of sparrow missile that could only be matched by a cap-ship fleet, the strengthening of the aschen fleets forward shields left their rear completely unprotected, as the swarm impacted against battleship after battleship, frigate after frigate, they all feel in Striker Squadrons assault. Nearly 12 ships feel in the assault, basically the entire fleet suffering at least some form of damage. The ships turned to face the attack fighters, their massive ion pulse cannons aiming at the nimble craft, but the strikers were done already, their payloads drained, they moved back into the asteroid belts, hiding amongst the mass amounts of sensor ghosts.

Asteroid Belt, Inner System outskirts.

The calm and silent movement of rocks and dust played out in the surrounding space…no longer. The massive form of the Aschen dreadnought burst through the belt and into open space, soon the remaining fleet followed, their destination the distant blue and green speck of a world shining proudly in the darkness of space, their objective, the elimination and destruction of that world and its people.


	22. the Final Stand

Chapter 21-Final Stand

Tau'ri Fleet, High Orbit above Alpha Prime

They did all they could, swarms of aschen ships feel to gauss cannons, missiles and plasma, but in the end there were just too many, it will all come to a conclusion here.

Surrounding the massive form of Ravensbright, were the remaining ships of the fleet, two Ha'taks, the MTB's Cerberus and Black Prince, four Colonial MTB's, the Endeavour, and what was left of the 8 squadrons of various fighters, filed the blackness of space high above the terrestrial planet of Alpha Prime. They were awaiting, far in the distance, the remaining aschen ships raced towards their position, in 4 minutes they would enter weapons range.

Ravensbright herself was ready for battle, all 4 turrets ready, the limited missile cells loaded with sparrow torpedoes, the nukes were even put on stand by as a last resort, the network of defensively satellites, while the pulse laser are useless in such a battle, the sparrows would be of great help against the enemy.

Endeavour

2 minutes to go, you could feel the anxiety in the bridge, the already heavily damaged cruiser was reduced to 55 effectiveness, its shields barely able to hold half strength, thankfully a full load of munitions were in both gauss cannons and missile cells, if they were going down, they were taking a whole lot of aschen with them.

"60 seconds sir."

"Sir General O'Neill's warning us that if it comes down to firing the nukes, he wants us and every ship out of the system immediately." Ensign Yates reported from the Comm. Station.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that then shall we?"

"40 Seconds, they should be in visual range now"

"On screen." The captain ordered, the forward bridge window revealed itself with the tactical viewer rising back into the roof. Against the darkness of space, dozens of sliver ships were clear.

"How many exactly?" Davis asked

"24, most pretty badly beaten from the attack by the strikers."

"15 seconds until extreme firing range."

"Alright then, prepare a full barrage of torpedo fire, saturation fire, once were in close enough range, let loose the gauss rounds."

"Aye sir, firing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Sparrows away!"

All forwards cells of the Prometheus Class, fired in unison, spitting out torpedoes towards the aschen forces, soon the other ships shot dozens, if not hundreds of torpedoes into the distance.

Aschen Dreadnought

The only ship to not have suffered the devastation of both battles, stood amongst the damaged, but still capable fleet, the double layer shielding protecting it prevented the full barrage of the strikers cutting into the hull like its smaller sister ships. Inside the ship stood Molum, gazing smugly towards the incoming assault '_pathetic_' he thought, the primitive projectile weaponry at this range was useless, most missing by huge margins despite their 'tracking systems.'

"Amusing isn't it Gerol?" Molum asked the High Commander of the fleet next too him.

"You know we don't accept such emotions sir." Came the dry reply

"Ah yes, but all this futility," he actually smirked at the thought. "With earth just within our grasps, and the Tau'ri about to fall, it makes you ignore the teachings, and embrace the moment."

"You're thinking like a Romulan." Gerol said is disgust, "Do not ignore the teachings of Surak, they are what led our people to prosper, our greed and arrogance was our downfall, and if we do not stop the wasteful and senseless attack against the Tau'ri, or they will be our downfall as well!"

"Our downfall?" Molum actually chuckled "We are on the verge of causing their extinction, we win this battle and our people will be avenged, they could not possibly be a threat if they're all dead."

Gerol face twisted with anger, "You think that's their homeworld? Where are the cities, you should see their lights clearly at night." He let go of the anger, remembering the training every aschen went through, taking the calm persona once again, "No Molum, this isn't earth."

The amused face of Molum took a turn to complete shock "What?"

Tau'ri Station, Ravensbright

"Their still moving forward sir, the strikers attack didn't work as effective as we thought." Major Franco commented to the General, as they both watched the still active holographic map of both fleets in orbit of Alpha Prime

O'Neill looked long and hard at the numerous blue and red dots battle it out, the blue we're being pushed back slowly "We can still hold out, order all forces to fall back towards Ravensbright, anyone that's unable to fight are to leave the area now, this is the final stand." He ordered, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Franco nodded in acknowledgement, "Aye sir, sending the orders now."

Aschen Dreadnought

Molum was in shock, he could barely manage a sentence, "Say that again shipman."

"The population of this word is barely in the thousands, the other inhabited world having approximately five hundred thousand inhabitants." The bridge officer informed the commander.

Molum finally took it in, slowly saying "They told me earth had 6 billion people….."

"Then isn't it obvious Molum?" Gerol questioned his superior, "That this isn't earth?"

"Yes…..but we must continue the attack, we are already committed!" he said with renewed resolve despite being completely wrong about the attack.

"What, and let even more of our people die, our ships be destroyed, and the Tau'ri have the satisfaction of victory?" Gerol closed his eyes and sighed, "No Molum, we must stop this now, the Tau'ri are not our primary concern, the Romulans are now growing stronger, our offenses will be turned within mere months, we don't have the resources to hold the war for long and continue to expect winning!"

The Supreme Commander snarled, "I've suffered your pathetic attempts to force us to leave this battle for too long Gerol, too usurp my authority, too the point of complete disobeying of my orders, this is clearly treasonous, Guards!" the twin armed aschen behind him moved forward, "Take the High Commander to the brig."

The loyal body guards of Molum moved to take the commander, who looked slightly shocked, but resigned none the less, both body guards forced the high commander off down the hall. Molum smiled, 'one nuisance out of the way.' And turned to face the retreating fleet of Tau'ri ships, 'and one more to go.'

Ravensbright

"Enemy fleet entering range, 15 seconds."

"Shields at max combat effectiveness."

"Weapons ready, defensive satellites ready."

"Prepare all turrets to open fire, remember our main priority is to get rid of the big bastard, so if you can do as much damage to it as possible." O'Neill ordered to the command stations officers, manning each station.

"Their in range of the main gun sir." The weapons officer informed.

"Open fire."

Aschen Dreadnought

"We're entering maximum range of the station, commander."

"Order the fleet to cut a path through the Tau'ri fleet, we'll take care of the station." The supreme commander ordered.

"Acknowledged sir, Degerus's are acknowledging and…SIR LOOK!" the communications officer blurted out while pointing on the viewer, the Tau'ri station unleashed a full 16 of those railgun blasts in no more then 3 seconds of firing, obliterating a trio of frigates with ease.

Molum's eyes widened at the assault, 'that was just one turret on the stations apex, initial scans pointed it to be unarmed'. "Scatter the fleet, move us in, we can take the punishment."

"Yes commander."

RSS Endeavour

"Ravensbright has opened fire sir, orders?" Commander Wellings asked.

"Move us in, use its assault as a cover, the aschen will be too busy trying to counter it." Davis ordered.

"Moving in, don't expect this thing to make any half decent turns though, the engines we're shot to pieces in the last assault, " Ensign Veers said from the Conn. As he lead the cruiser gently into the maelstrom of gauss and pulse fire, the Endeavour's own weapons giving all they could, singling gauss and missile fire on craft not taken in the target locks of Ravensbright weapon array. Little did they realize, in their urge to thin the enemy numbers, Molum had noticed the small ship, he considered it personally responsible for this entire battle, and as such, his ship soon turned to engage, ready to strike.

Ravensbright

O'Neill turned to the ops officer, slightly smirking at the level of power the main gauss turret was showing, "What's the status on the aschen fleet?"

"Well you just saw the main gun in action, its cutting though the shields as if they weren't there." The young captain informed him.

"Rate of fire must be faster then he rate of regeneration." O'Neill pondered to no one in particular, not noticing some of the shocked stares he was receiving by…well everyone. Turning he finally saw, looking innocent he said "What? You work with Carter for 7 years and you'll learn these things too."

The ops officer grinned slightly at the statement, turning to his console again, the blood rushed from his face, "Sir Endeavour's got heavy inbound!"

O'Neill turned from his amused sarcastic image to one of seriousness, looking to the ops stations reading, "What exactly."

"The Dreadnought."

RSS Endeavour

"Get us out of here! All possible speed!" Davis ordered, as the ship was rocked by firepower that not even the aschen battleships could match, dozens of pulse blasts ripped into the weakened shields, the missiles the cruiser fired back we're blown apart by the continuous fire of ionized energy.

"Shields down! We can't take much more of this!" Wellings informed, as the ship jolted massively, crew we're thrown clear from their station, explosions and fires ripped throughout the ship, reports of one of the sub-light engines being completely ripped off took the cake.

"Prepare hyperspace jump, anywhere!" Davis screamed over the constant sound of explosions. Watching as Veers yelled out but no words came, the ship was been ripped apart, and only with the forming of a glowing vortex could he possibly feel relieved. The ship barely moved forward to its salvation before it was blasted so hard that the ship span out, anyone not secure was thrown into the walls of the bridge, internal dampeners active or not. For no more then 15 seconds, the ship halted, thanks to the maneuvering thrusters, one of the few systems still active.

Davis slowly and painfully got up from the bridges far wall, he winced at the sharp sense of pain working its way up his arm, 'must be broken, hurts too much to be sprained.' Supporting himself on his undamaged right arm, he slowly walked over to the Conn. Station, the smoke filled bridge, the occasional spark went off, but that was the only sound. The attack had stopped, at least temporarily. Finally reaching the Conn station, he looked down at the non-moving figure of Ensign Veers on the floor, he wasn't breathing, and his neck was clearly snapped, Davis shook his head, 'he was a good man', but not having the time to mourn, he starred out the window, and saw the motionless feature of the aschen dreadnought filling the view, they we're waiting to finish the job. Davis knew he only had one choice, putting himself in the Conn stations chair, he did a quick scan on available engines, hyperdrive was completely down, with sublight at 26. 'It's going to have to do.' Giving one final look out to the massive form in front on what remained of his ship, he knew Molum was watching, making this victory as satisfying as possible, he wouldn't give him that option. Pumping as much power into the remaining engine, the cruiser started moving.

Aschen Dreadnought

The enhanced visual scans showed the lone officer glare out of the Endeavour's window, seemingly maneuver the ship for one last desperate attack, its severely weakened engine activated, slowly pushing the small cruiser forward. 'Pathetic'.

"Eliminate that pest, all weapons."

"Yes commander."

RSS Endeavour.

Davis could see the weapons charging, the faint blue sparkle of light appeared on locations all over the dreadnought, 'I'm not going to make it.' He thought, as the specks of light grew brighter and brighter, as they bolted towards him, growing larger and larger, time slowed down for him as all he could do was watch his own death come towards him, the last thing he saw was a brilliant blue flash.


	23. Battle of the Titans

RSS Endeavour

He held his eyes shut, covering him with his still able arm, and waited for the end. Time seemed to slow down for Davis, the sudden burst of light caught him off guard but he knew what it symbolized, the blue flash was the Aschen taking vengeance, on the Tau'ri, the command ships of both fleets engaged, and the Aschen won, and now was just the final conclusion of a short but desperate battle.

He waited, seconds went by yet he felt nothing, the occasional spark from of a console was all he heard, or the slight hum from still active computers. Slowly he drew his arm away from his face, something wasn't right, he should be dead but he felt fine, taking the smallest glace out of his slowly opening eyes he felt the biggest feeling of awe and shock in his entire life, for spread across even further then the bridges window could show, was the gigantic, and freshly refit flagship of the colonial remnant, the Battlestar Galactica, its shield holding strong and bright against the assault intended for the Endeavour, Davis had never been more thankful to whatever deity looking over him.

Battlestar Galactica

Across the Battlestars bridge, the ship shook lightly every few seconds, orders ran forth the bridge to stations across the massive ship, two middle aged men stood clear amongst all others, Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh stood at the newly designed tactical station, with it limited visuals of what was going on outside the Galactica could be seen, the Tau'ri sensors enabled extreme precision in the hyper-light jump, thanks to General O'Neill's 'heads-up' as he called it, the Galactica just managed to take the blast intended to finish off the Endeavour. Now the Aschen Dreadnought found itself engaging a ship its own size, and boy will it regret even thinking about attacking the colonials new home, Adama would make sure of it.

"Bridge Status." He asked, not taking his eyes off the moving image of his ship's opponent.

"Shields are at 84 and dropping."

"Heavy Turrets 1 through 4 are ready and awaiting your orders to fire sir."

"Missiles?"

"On standby, as are the pulse lasers."

"Then this is it, launch all vipers, begin the hammer maneuver, gauss cannons, open fire!"

The Galactica's multiple sub-light engines powered up, energy flowed through them, allowing a slow build up of speed for the giant ship, the still firing dreadnought immediately noticed the start up, and maneuvered in a similar fashion, with both ships building speed, the Galactica began its assault, the 4 duel mount gauss turrets opened fire, 8 high explosive shells instantly jolted into the primary shields of the aschen behemoth, the battle of the titans had commenced.

Galactica, Starboard Fighter Catapults

"Port launch bays are clear for fighter launch." Captain Kelly reported from, before continuing. "Starboard on hold, we're getting some flak across the launch bay, your gonna have to sit tight for a while."

You could almost see the smirk on Lee Adama's face as he heard the news, "Roger that flight command, bad luck Starbuck, we'll save a bit of fun for you"

Hearing the report, Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace sighed audibly, starring aimlessly at the reinforced glass cockpit window of her brand-spanking new fighter. Now in charge of the new second squadron for the Galactica.

Getting restless, despite the occasional shake of the mighty Battlestar, as well as her own fighter, she sub-consciously drew herself into a yawn, waking suddenly when the ship shook massively, a magnificent splash of blue energy rippling rapidly across the previously invisible barrier, the now faint orange wall shuddered under the force.

Kelly finally responded, "Starboard launch bay you are clear for launch, take it slow and keep inside the shield perimeter."

Starbuck grinned, "Bout time, okay boys and girls we are a go, nice and slow now!"

Ravensbright

The multiple Gauss Cannons that surrounded the former Goa'uld station, fired relentlessly at the rapidly dropping number of targets, now dispersed and damaged, it was easy picking.

The woman manning sensors quickly turned to face O'Neill and Franco "Galactica is in position, they're taking the flak off the Endeavour."

"How many more of the other ships do we have to deal with?" the major asked.

"There's a few battleships still about, our forces are engaging"

"Frigates?" O'Neill inquired.

" The frigates are practically eliminated, whatever's left is being mopped up now."

O'Neill nodded briefly, still watching the raging battle go on from the reinforced window. Dozens of small ships whisked past, fighters moving at insane speeds, the few remaining Vulcan cruisers, joined up with the 3 surviving Andorian battlecruisers, charged at a damaged battleship, countless blue and green beams lashed out, disruptors, particle beams, struck like swords against the armour, slicing into the hull. The exposed sections we're bombarded with photon torpedoes, the glowing orange anti-matter weapons we're the final straw for the once considered invincible aschen battleship.

Across the planetary orbit, such scenes took place, the tide has been turned, but this battle would not be over until that monster was destroyed.

"Time to play anvil."

Outside Galactica

Against the starboard broadside, 20 vipers VIII's flew swiftly between the shields and armour of the mighty Battlestar, even now, the heavy particle bolts we're slamming across the Galactica's shields, it was quite the sight, if you had the time and care to take it in, all the pilots were a little pre-occupied with avoiding the things.

"Blue wing, our target is the shield generators on that frakken huge ship, Apollo will then lead Red wing to take out the secondary one."

"Roger that Starbuck"

"Coming up on an exit, no flak in the area."

"Roger that, okay blue wing, pull in, we're moving into engage, stick with the plan!"

Galactica, Bridge

"All Vipers are moving into attack."

"Shields down to 55 on the starboard side, looks like they we're locking onto Starbucks wing."

"We got friendly Ha'taks moving into engage, couple of Tau'ri fighter wings as well."

"Order the fighters to coordinate with Apollo and Starbuck, the Ha'taks to form up with us, prepare missile batteries, maximum saturation."

'Missiles ready."

"Open fire!"

In an expanse of no more then several dozen kilometres, both giants engaged, massive bolts of particle energy from the Dreadnought pounded into the Galactica's shields, while the Battlestar continued its bombardment with its Asgard designed Gauss Cannons. The viper VIII's looked like small metal specs, as they raced towards the aschen vessel, quickly being out-runned by the Galactica's missile strike, approaching unopposed to the Dreadnought. Unlike most races, the Aschen didn't use Point Defense weapons, which was surprising, since the Vulcan's used both missiles and fighter craft to full advantage, it was assumed that the other race that appeared used them also, especially after that display with the torpedo barrage. 8 Sparrow missiles smashed into the primary shield layer, blasting right through it, the energy could not hold up to the naqaudah enhanced blast, leaving a gapping hole, and shaking the ship visibly.

Aschen Dreadnought, Deck 14

Several seconds before hand, 3 men walked down to the detention centre, the grey bare paint that covered the walls, we're a mere 1.8 metres from each other, unlike the battleships and frigates, the Dreadnought was a true warship, in every possible aspect. And because of this, the 3 man had a hard time maneuvering through, especially when one of them was a captive.

One of the security guards suddenly banged his shoulder across the left wall, Gerol smirked inwardly, despite his calm and emotionless appearance, he still had a good laugh when someone's incompetence got the best of them, the ship shock heavily, causing the bruised man to lose his balance, Gerol took advantage of it, elbowing the other guard in the gut, he brought his index finger and thumb on the mans collar bone, a slight but powerful squeeze caused him to spasm, and lose all control, a quick movement of the Gerol's other hand, caused the other guard to do the same. Both men almost instantly feel into unconsciousness. 'And they thought I'd never use it.'

Reports came in from all over the ship, blaring across the comm. Systems, but the commander gave them no notice, picking up a particle beam pistol from the guards holster, he ran towards the bridge, Molum wouldn't have a chance.

Endeavour

By now the crew we're slowly coming through, commander Wellings and the captain we're doing whatever they could to get any of the life support systems back up, but it looked very bad. The shield generator was burnt out, gashes covered the hull, and in the worst case, entire sections of the ship we're blasted away and, the engines being just one example.

'At least that's the end of it' Wellings thought, smiling slightly that the ventilation systems were once again activated, the thick and dust filled air was slowly being recycled and filtered. She turned once again to the bridge window, watching the Galactica take, and fire a pounding but a few kilometres away, as much as she wanted to help, this was no place for such a damaged ship. "We should really get out of here, what have we got in the way of hyperdrive?"

"not much, but enough to get us to Sol, as long as you don't mind taking it slow, and a hell of a lot of calculations, I really don't feel like screwing up a hyper-jump right now.."

"No worries there, if it wasn't for Ravensbright blasting the crap out of everything in sight, I wouldn't even suggest it."

"Very true," activating the surprisingly functional comm. station, Davis picked up the Galactica's signature, "Commander Adama, this is Captain Davis of the Endeavour, we're bugging out, can you give us some cover while we prepare a jump?"

Galactica

"Affirmative Endeavour, we'll give you cover, but do you have the power to go into hyperspace?"

"We'll be lucky if we do, in any case, we could hitch a ride with another ship, but we got to get out of here."

"we're calling the Andorian Battlecruiser, the Kermanus to take you in, heading to Thundersdawn I take it?"

"Right, sorry we can't be of any more help, win this for us, make them pay for every life, Endeavour out."

Kermanus

General Shran smirked as a frigate was destroyed with the next pass, these new torpedoes that the Vulcan's had given them we're much better then the fusion missiles they were used to using, despite the extremely similar designs and size, making them accepting Andorian systems much easier then expected.

"General, we're getting a request from the Colonial Carrier, they're asking us to escort the Endeavour to their home system."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the General knew about the Endeavour, and how it lead to the protection of Vulcan, the Andorian Imperial Guard were going to launch a force to help the with the defense, before news spread of the Tau'ri. This lead to the Andorian's reconsidering their isolation from Galactic affairs, while they weren't far behind the Vulcan's in terms of technology, the Tau'ri put them to shame, and they haven't even had hyperdrives for a decade!

He hoped that with this mission, relations between both the Tau'ri and Andorian grew because of it, today the will stand with the Vulcan's against the aschen, they will not let their allies fall.

"Prepare a micro-jump to the Endeavour's Position, once we're in range, lock a tractor beam and prepare a jump to the system designated as Sol."

"Yes General."

Galactica

After the constant bombardment across the starboard side, the Battlestar maneuvered itself into its stronger shield arc, it unfortunately it moved quite a bit of its firepower out of position, but the reinforcing Ha'taks, MTB's were definitely making up for it, 40 of the Dreadnoughts external cannons were destroyed, or damaged beyond effective use, it will soon be over.

Dualla reported "All vipers are engaging, Blue wing is inside the primary shield perimeter and taking out the generator."

The Colonel asked "Red wing?"

"Waiting for their target to open up, Apollo reports that it would be a waste of Sparrows to do anything else."

Adama nodded in agreement "True" turning to Gaeta "what's the Galactica's status?"

"Cannon 1 and 3 are continuing their attack, we're draining missiles but they're punching through, our shields are currently at 47…" the Battlestar shook violently, some of the crew literally lost their ground, falling, it was nothing like the assaults they've already received. Thankful for the console to grab onto," Make that 15"

"What the frak was that!" Colonel Tigh demanded , still holding onto the table for support, Adama not doing much better.

Gaeta was equally as baffled, going back to the ship read outs, his eyes widened slightly "It was one of their heavy cannons, we thought they were disabled!"

Dreadnought, Bridge

Molum watched impassively, at least in appearance, he was actually feeling quite superior with himself, when that massive starship…appeared, for lack of better words, they had delivered a quick alpha strike of those detestable missiles that the Tau'ri we're so keen on using, it looked as if they had eliminated the Dreadnoughts heavy weapons, and he wanted to make them believe that. Even Gerol would have to admire the intelligence in such a maneuver

"Surrender now Molum." The a quite, but powerful voice said from behind, he knew who it was, but would give the man the benefit of the doubt.

"Speak of the devil," he said almost casually at the High Commanders appearance, even with the weapon pointed at him, he still carried the superior attitude. The bridge crew raised their side arms at Gerol.

"You have been listening to Faxon too much Molum." Gone was the snarl, the grunt, that usually accompanied Gerol's comments to Molum, now was a calm focused mind, on one purpose.

"Yes, well while the Tau'ri have their obvious, genocidal attitudes, they have quite a few interesting sayings, you should try them one day."

"You are indeed a strange one Molum, first you want the Tau'ri's destruction, then you want me to study up on their mannerisms, there's also why we're using our limited forces to attack a species, that when all aspects are considered, were only defending themselves."

Molum now fully turned to face the high commander, he looked completely outraged at the previous statement, his face was slowly going red, as he ran it over, and over inside his head, "You count billions of lives lost, an act of SELF DEFENSE!"

"They we're suspicious of us! And rightfully so!." he began turning around the Supreme Commander, never letting his aim drop. "You we're the one foolish enough to jump head on with those new gate addresses, on our Homeworld no less!"

Stepping back slightly, the casual observer would not notice, but Gerol did, Molum's eyes widened slightly "Why are you putting the blame on me!"

"Because it was your fault, everything comes full circle to you! The negotiations, the addresses, the gate, the constant foolish and useless attacks!" Gerol now had gained the advantage, he pushed on with his verbal assault, "and you know what's worse?" now the control was gone, and the sneer was evident in Gerol's features, "I think you already knew."

By now, those aiming at Gerol had suddenly become unsure, were the words of Gerol true? Was the supreme commander truly to blame? Confusion and deep thought were etched on their faces, and Molum noticed. His support was dying quickly, and himself starting to take in the doubt himself, the years of confidence, of logic that built up into his mind were falling, and as he sub-consciously brought his own particle pistol out, all that remained in Molum's mind was the very basic instinct in all humans.

Survival.

Ravensbright

"All sub-targets are locked."

"Fire at will."

Dozens of gauss rounds fired on the dreadnought, instantly the rear shields were assaulted by small, but extremely fast naqaudah explosives. Balls of explosive force ripped into the layers of energy protecting the monstrous starship, but more rounds kept firing, this was it.

Dreadnought, Bridge

The ships walls bounced up and down, dozens of men and woman were thrown from their station, Molum included, as his intended target disappeared from his line of sight, a bright blue pulse fired into the roof, Molum, in his last stand against all odds, had slipped, quite anti-climatically at that. Gerol slowly approached despite the constant barrage that was ripping into the dreadnought, looking down at the pathetic sight before him. Molum starred to the High Commander, with naught but fear in his eyes, without words, without emotion, Gerol pressed the trigger, and with a brief flash of light, Molum was vaporized.

"Get us out of here!"

Endeavour

The entire fleet was now attacking the lone surviving aschen starship, the dreadnought was being attacked from all sides, shields down, weapons ripped to shreds, it would all be over. Davis had requested to General Shran that they wait, he wanted to see this through to the end. Ha'taks, the Galactica, MTB's, Vulcan Cruisers, Ravensbright itself let all they had against the dying monster of a ship, swarms of fighters zoomed in and out, firing sparrows, sidewinders, even pulse lasers into its armour. Now, Galactica's final missile barrage was launched, streaking in towards the dreadnought, moving closer and closer, the damage caused by this final attack would end its life, but mere seconds before they hit, a massive vortex opened directly in front of the sole Aschen ship.

It jumped.


	24. The Aftermath

A/N-And here's the final chapter, didn't think it would take 5 months to finish this, considering it's a pretty small story, but in any case, I'll get round to doing the sequel eventually, whenever chaos has progressed the Thundersdawn story enough to bring one in (basically whenever the Endeavour's out of dry-docks) but hope you enjoy.

2 Weeks Later, Thundersdawn, Sol System

Captain Davis stood on the observation deck of Thundersdawn, with his arm in a cast, several stitches going across his forehead, he had looked better, but then again, so had his ship.

Across from him, the RSS Endeavour, was being completely stripped down and rebuilt, much of the hull was salvageable, but not repairable. Thankfully the superstructure was intact for the most part, meaning he wasn't expecting a 6 month refit, but replacing the engines entirely will take some time, and right now, every ship was needed.

"She's going to be in there for a while Captain, I suggest you find something to keep you occupied for now." The smiling face of General Shran said from behind, Davis smirked in response, Shran was quickly becoming the main liaison for the Andorians, like Soval was for the Vulcan's, both races have made tireless efforts into securing the alliance with the Tau'ri, even though no formal documents have been signed, or won't be for quite a while.

"Yours isn't going anywhere fast either, what exactly is been put onto it again?"

"Well from what we've salvaged at Alpha Centuari, a few of those heavy cannons are being put under the microscope, too bad we couldn't get any shields."

"Don't worry, if all goes well with the politicians, you'll get Asgard designed generators, and they can take much more of a pounding."

"True, though those Anti-Matter Torpedoes will even the odds for a while, the first true mass-produced versions will have a bigger punch as well."

"Will certainly help, what's the plan for the defense then?"

"We're you told?" taking the confused look as a no, "In a few months you'll be setting up an outpost on the Vulcan/Aschen border, apparently its called Spacedocks." At that Davis chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Oh never mind, inside joke."

Vulcan, Eridani System

The semi circle of delegates once again met, in the majestic sand stone coloured tower, the leaders of the confederation discussed a topic of great importance, the aftermath of the two battles caused a sigh or relief, or the Vulcan equivalent, for the people of the confederation. But now, to use a Tau'ri phrase, what now?

The delegate from the defense force rose to speak to her associates "Then we must prepare, despite their war with the others, they will no doubt continue to attack us." Minister T'Poc, realised that on this occasion, the usually pacifist resort would not work, and as such, the other delegates entered her domain.

"Indeed, however we must also consider our new allies, the Andorians have offered their services to help protect our worlds in exchange for all technologies gathered in the war, as well as the Anti-Matter weapons." The leader reminded, small grimaces spread across the faces of several delegates.

The minister for science spook up, "One would consider if it was a fair trade or not, are we truly desperate enough to give up our technological advantage?"

"They would have caught up eventually, if we must give up our advantage for our own survival, then it is well worth the sacrifice, however we ourselves must also fortify our worlds, build new ships, as well as ask for further assistance from the Tau'ri, or possibly their other allies." Minister Su'vok suggested, as now the joint minister for both Colonial Relations, and Interstellar Contact.

"Who exactly would we contact?"

The Minister pondered at the thought, looking down to his small pile of notes, he brought out a digital PAD, holding information that the Tau'ri had offered them on their current relations with other parties. "There are several races that could help, but like us, are already involved in conflict, and are unlikely to aid any more then little. There is the Minbari Federation, the Narn Regime, the League of None-Aligned Worlds, the recently formed Free Jaffa Nation, as well as most importantly, the Asgard Federation."

"And will they aid us?"

"We can only hope."

Romulus, Unknown System

Hundreds of light years away, a room of similar purpose stood in the middle of the capital city, the rising hill allowed senators to look down in all directions, the capital city was designed in such a way, that each individual class of people lived in a certain part of the city, the lower you are in society, the lower down you lived. It provided quite a sophisticated view into the Romulan Hierarchy, but the Praetor gave little care to it, he was in his position, they were in theirs, and that's all he really cared about the subject.

Returning to the small circle of senators, he sat in the surprisingly simple chair, he paid full attention to the seemingly out of place woman in the centre of the circle. She was wearing the traditional metal woven uniform of the Imperial Navy, it came to the pointed shoulders that were common place on all Romulan clothing, her insignia indicated her rank, Fleet Admiral, the only one left alive through this war.

She stood formally, and respectfully towards the Praetor, focusing on him, but addressing the entire senate, "Cheron has fallen, the population was completely wiped out, it was…"

"Then they are now within striking range of the Homeworld!" one of the senators yelled, outraged at the news, "the Remans are not building our Warbirds fast enough, every ship we destroy of the Aschen, we lose 2 of our own, and whatever advantage we have with shipbuilding rate, we lose it when another colony falls!"

The admiral sighed inwardly, this is why she hated politics, "Senator if you'll let me…"

But another senator interrupted her, neglecting her point completely, "Isn't it obvious then? We can't win this war on our own, we would be lucky enough if we could force it into a stalemate."

Before she opened a mouth, a response came "what are you getting at senator Vlox?"

The second senator mused for a few seconds, "We need to find allies, we cannot rely on ourselves this time, the threat is too big."

The praetor took all this under consideration, unlike his predecessor, he was aware of the isolationist state the empire was in, and he felt that it could expand its reaches, especially with the threat of the aschen proving that, the shoot first ask questions later tactic caused this war in the first place, maybe now was time to experiment in a positive change. Coming out of his deep thought he noticed the somewhat annoyed face of the admiral

He hid a small smile, "Admiral Dateras, continue with your report."

Giving a nod in confirmation, or was it thanks? The admiral continued, "As I was saying beforehand, the attack on Cheron, it was not by the aschen."

"What do you mean?" The Praetor asked with no small amount of curiousity

"Our ships in the system were caught off guard by we only had 3 Warbirds in system, as well as 2 dozen smaller vessels, since we we're confident that Cheron was so far in Imperial territory, the Aschen would not try an assault."

"Well an attack came anyway Admiral." The first senator said with a sneer.

Dateras restrained herself, if only in respect to the senate. "Yes senator, I noticed that, however despite this, one of our ships managed to get a recording of the enemy." Bringing out a holographic viewer, she activated it at the centre of the room. A flash of small flash of light, jumped up to roughly 2 metres in height, spreading out into an almost sphere shape. It showed the view from the Romulan Warbirds RIS Drec'vas, slowly turning around to face Cheron IV, its short distance patrol was cut off by dozens of purple flashes, appearing in the distance. Faint silver and gold lights could be seen, leaving the closing hyperspace windows, yet no comm., nor even sensor signatures couldn't be detected.

The scene skipped ahead, the defense fleet moved in together to intercept the new comers, the purple toned Warbirds, absolutely dwarfed everything in the scene, even the new comers rather large starships, but what was strange, mixed with the new comers were Romulan starships, not Warbirds, but scouts, escort destroyers, and the like.

Before even a comm. Signal was sent out, before either fleet halted their approach, the enemy opened fire, firing massive orange bolts of energy at the unprepared defenders, fighters launched in swarms. The Romulan fleet immediately countered, onslaughts of plasma torpedoes were fired in retaliation, pulses and beams of disruptor energy joined the fray, not to mention the larger, but more heavily armed Imperial fighters exiting out of the Warbirds hangers, the battle was joined.

Once again the scene shifted forward, showing the shattered remains of both fleets. 3 surviving enemy 'pyramids' charged in on the no doubt severely damaged Drec'vas. The mighty Imperial Starship gave all it had left, torpedoes gone, disruptor banks drained, its few remaining escorts being slaughtered by dozens of fighters buzzing around so fast that it was difficult to follow.

Finally the Drec'vas found itself facing off with a single pyramid, knowing it had no possible chance of victory, the crew did the only possible action left, they rammed the enemy. On near contact with the enemy ships hull, the glowing lightshow disappeared into nothingness, leaving only the stunned reactions of senators, all for multiple reasons.

The Praetor knew who the enemy was, but he held his tongue, quickly trying to return to his emotionless state, could any others know? Had they brought a civil war against the senate? had the ancient gods of the Romulan people returned?

Barrios System

Near the former Governors House of Barrios, thousands of Aschen gathered in crowds that flooded the streets, yet unlike those of other races, there was no cheering, there were no wild flashes of colour in each persons clothing, but a silent grey swarm of aschen, listening with intent to the speaker.

"Let no one man interfere with our goal, where those before us had almost lead to our destruction as a species, due to arrogance, anger, vengeance, and the emotions that we should be suppression, such says the ancient teachings." He starred out to the still growing crowd with pride, these were the people he was willing to die for, the colonies held the true heart of the aschen, as the core had been corrupting for centuries, the colonies were the ones that grew, that prospered, and now with the core gone, and its last influences destroyed by his own hand, he had only to finish the job that the corrupt had started. Then, and only then could his people begin anew.

"The Romulan Homeworld is within our grasp, and unlike ourselves, they will fall with its destruction, however we are over extending, the attacks done by those before us had drained our assets, but we must not stop the assaults." He paused slightly, now he was about to reveal a secret that not even the governments knew, to the public no less, but despite their appearance, he knew they needed a moral boost, such a titanic blow at both Vulcan and the Tau'ri System had been monstrous, not even the Romulan could pull of that kind of damage in any of their battles." However in recent years, research into a new class of vessel has taken place, a Battlecruiser, designed for ship to ship combat, not like our refit starships that we use now, this ship, the Devastator, shall do as it name says."

"Every man and woman that has died in combat will be avenged, every being trapped on our former Homeworld, in a fate worse then death itself, shall be avenged, but most importantly, this ship shall lead the way to our rightful place in the stars, shall any race stand in our path, they will fall before its might, be they the traitorous Vulcan's? Or their blue skinned allies the Andorians? Be they the Romulans? Who would deny us their knowledge, to free our people? Or be they the worse race there is, the Genocidal Tau'ri? Those that would kill 3 billion beings without a second thought? I say, let them suffer vengeance in its fullest!" he did not yell, nor did he raise his voice any more then necessary, the people below gave a mild applause in response, and that's the best anyone could expect.

Gerol gave a short bow to the people, slowly turning in to the building, all the way feeling an incredible surge of guilt and disgust with himself. All things pointed that this was the most illogical approach even thought of, he knew that in the end, the Aschen could not hold against all 4 factions, nor did he want to, but he urged it anyway, if only to swerve public opinion in his favour. With the report of Molum being killed in battle, the role of Supreme Commander was passed down to himself, and now he lead 400 million aschen into a war of unheard of scales, one that they could not win, all because of the stupid actions of the man before him.


End file.
